Magical Grilled Cheese Sandwiches: A harry Potter Fan Fiction
by Gul Reah
Summary: My own take on the HP world. I am going with the my best interpretation of the books. I will try to stick inside the limitations of the characters. We some unique takes on the material.. Let me know what you think.. ALL feedback appreciated The hardest trick will be showing character growth and not piss off fans.. If I get the rating wrong please contact so It can be fixed
1. Chapter 1

The great hall was empty save for the head mistress..

McGonagal took a deep breath, "I recieved your OWL.. "

A group of five mages with hoods covering their faces appeared with a pre teen in their company..

"I just want to go home," The red haired preteen spoke with an american accent..

"My god," Neville Longbottom entered the great hall.. "It.. You caught him.. " With anger, "It is him.. Deaged.. Why is he here," Neville drew his wand..

"NEVILLE," McGonagal called out.. "It is the department of mysteries.. You. Great Heavens.. You intervened after all these years.. You have ended the third wizarding war.."

A female voice spoke, "It was the only solution.. We did not break our vow.. We merely hit the reset button.. A small technicality.. "

Another voice spoke, "The Minister for Magic was returned.. She gave birth during the not so final battle.. As did some of the others.."

"That angry lady.. In that weird building. "

The female knelt in front of the child, "Yes the angry lady.." With sadness as a tear fell to the ground, " Thomas.. Listen to me.. It is going to be rough.. This nice lady is Head mistress McGonagall.. Of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.."

"Witchcraft.." Thomas's voice was excited, "Like lord of the rings.. Or dungeons and dragons.. Like Dr. Strange.. Dr. Fate.. Dr. doom?"

"I asked why," Neville was not very happy..

Lowering her hoodie revealing a middle aged looking woman with light brown hair.. Gracefully Standing up taking Thomas's hand, "Littleone.. Their is a first part.. Sorting hat.. Thomas Elliot Carthen.."

"That is not how," McGonagall is interrupted from across the room.

"Slytherin.. Their should be no doubt," The sorting hat clearly spoke surprising Minerva..

"He is nowhere near the ," MocGonagall is wide eyed.

"Whats a Slytherin," thomas speaks softly?

"I was hoping a different house," The female Unspeakable chuckled.. "I told you you were a stuck up elitest snob.."

Thomas smiles for a second but stops, "Why are you crying?"

"We will not see each other after this child.. " An older female teen walked in and paused, "You Prefect.. The newest member of your house.. Thomas Elliot Carthen.."

The slytherin female with tan skin and blonde hair looked at the unspeakable.. "Grandmother," The prefect is surprised.. "Why are you here? "

"What about my mother.. I want to go home," thomas spoke upset..

"Minerva.." Neville is not happy, "And who is this woman?"

Quietly, "The head of the department of Mysteries.. Why now Sylvia? You did not intervene during either of the earlier wizarding wars… My word.. Ms. Lestrange's paternal grandmother.."

"Thomas is family Artemis Lestrange," Sylvia addressed her great grand daughter.. "Yes.. My grandson."

"Grandmother," Artemis is confused.. "You dont have a.. No.. No.. Paternal? "

"You're my nana," thomas is surprised?

"Oh," Minerva McGonagall went wide eyed.. "I see.. Bullocks.."

The other four undesirables step forward..

"Artemis.. It is a very long story.. And it is my fault," Sylvia took a deep breath.. "He was left alive for a simple reason.. You will need him for what is coming.."

Ancient words fill the air..

"Yes I have said to much.. It was agreed that it must be done.." Looking at Neville, "Imagine just for a second.. You had a chance to be Bellatrix's instructor.. Guide her from her path to one less dark.."

Neville took a deep breath.. Putting away his wand sternly speaking, "Mr. Carthen.." Closing his eyes, "I will be watching you.. "

"Go with Artemis.. Tuck him in for me," Sylvia stopped as did the other unspeakbles..

Twenty Aurors and assorted mages came into the great hall angrily..

A very mad Ron Weasley was shaking with anger, "Where is he? Where is HE?"

"Mr. Weasley," Minerva McGonagall spoke coldly.. "We are NOT doing this.."

"Dont you dare.. You betrayed all of us.. You cut a deal with that.. That monster.. " Pure anger came from Ron as his short cut hair barely stayed out of his eyes, "He ra….. "

"The deal was the schools were off limits.. And," Minerva McGonagal took a deep breath.. "You saw what he did to.. When it was violated.." Looking at Thomas, "I believe the muggles called them nukes.. All because they hid troops in the school.. All those children dead.. No .. My responsibilities are NOT going through what each of you did, if I can help it.."

"Ron.." Neville shoved Thomas to Artemis," Take him back to the common room.. Ten points from Slytherin.."

Artemis was afraid..

"Where is he," One of the Aurors spoke with a Chicago Accent? "MACUSA and ICOW are all dead.. My family is gone.. I want blood!" Seeing the kid and looking to the unspeakables, "You .. You deaged him.. This will be.."

"Lethe," Neville hits the american Auror with a spell before she can move.. Freezing her in place, "All of you Leave this school.." Looking at McGonagal, "The headmistress has spoken.. She.." Closing his eyes, "She did what had to be done.. Ron.. My office.."

Having his hand on his wand, "Neville.."

"Artemis.. Take him to the common room, "Neville coldly spoke.. "The rest of you need to schedule your appointments.."

"He.. He hurt my Hermione," Ron growled.. "Destroyed the ICOW and MACUSA.. Azkaban is in taters.. All its prisoners have disappeared.."

Hermione comes into the great hall with a baby in her arms, "Ron.. "

"It is him.." Ron Pointed at Thomas, "It is .."

"As minister for Magic.. The third wizarding war is OVER. We must rebuild," Hermione gives a dirty look to Thomas, "We were.. We were hurt but not in the way you think.. The person who stand here is not that person.. " Holding the child, "It is called invitro-fertilization by the muggles.. He is not the father.. One of my eggs and harry's sperm.. Created this child. "

Ron goes wide eyed, "You and harry?"

"Neville.." Hermione took a deep breath, "We.. " fighting her emotions, "You will need to visit Ginny.. She had twins.. "

Neville turned and glared at Thomas..

"Neville.. He is.. He was still able to summon a patronus.. A surprising one.. And.." Hermione swallowed hard, "You really need to visit Ginny.. She is in a muggle hospital in America.." Looking Neville in the eyes, "You daughters have met their grandparents.. A cure was found.."

"You let him live.. See what a monster he is," The chicago accent spoke.. "Wait.. the Longbottoms where cured? That.. I reviewed that case.. No one recovers from.."

Neville looked at Thomas as a tear fell from his face..

"Yes. Mr. Longbottom.. The elder version cured them.. The muggle doctor said they will suffer from PTSd for the rest of their lives.. they are not cured so to speak..But they are able to talk and remember now.. Noblese Oblige." Sylvia looked at the assembled group defiantly.. "Thomas.. We will never meet again.." Sylvia hugged Thomas and stepped back. "Make it a good life this time.."

Sylvia and the other four Unspeakables disappeared..

Ron looked at Neville, "He planned this.. So did the Unspeakables.."

"Ron.. Your sister needs you, "Hermione softly whispers.. "We will rebuild.. Mistakes were made.. A lot of them.. Auror's.. Escort the American Aurors off British soil. The acting President of MACUSA has ordered them all home."

The Aurors take deep breaths

"Harry is at the Muggle hospital in Texas.. Go to your sister.." Hermione closes her eyes, "I have to take care of our newest addition.."The baby coo's, "I have yet to pick a name.. Little one.."

Ron closes his eyes, "Hermione.."

"Thomas.. Lets get you to the common room," Artemis takes a deep breath.. "Lets get you to bed for now.. We.. There is a lot to discuss.."


	2. Chapter 2

"You look exhausted Hermione," McGonagal had a worried look on her face.. "You are a new mother it.."

"Professor.. Minerva," Hermione took a deep breath.. "It.."

"Hermione.. Percy is handling the details.." A light brown haired woman held Hermione and Harry's sleeping daughter, "They were still arguing over procedure. Who called the last motion to order.. Then arguing over who had the right to call for a vote over the last motion to order.. Was it in the proper committee.. He plans to make them keep all of it in order…"

"Audrey.." Hermione laughed and relaxed, "He is good at that.."

"So far eighteen objections are sitting in sub committees for a vote to present to the floor," Audrey smiled..

"How bad was it," McGonagall took a deep breath?

"No survivors from the attendees of the International Congress of wizards.. Thomas Senior.. MACUSA, The Ministry of Magic, all of us.. We lost thirty five percent of our Aurors to direct combat with his horsemen.. Another twenty five percent to psychological warfare.. Minerva.. You did the right thing.." Sitting up from the comfortable chair, "Nine months I.. I was in his custody.. Wearing a bloodly collar like a dog.. With.. With Ginny.. His white coats.. "

"Did they," McGonagal quietly ask having closed her eyes..

"No.. It was paps smears and other muggle doctor techniques.." Hermione took a deep breath, "I was worried about not having our people.. I.."

"We heard tales," Audrey quietly asked?

"No.. His soldiers were disciplined.. Raping and pilliaging was banned during his occupations.. Of wizarding towns. They executed four human sigiled in front of me and Ginny.. " Hermione closed her eyes, "They fed the rapist to Werewolves, hung them, Shot them, spiked them.. Each time a different cruel and painful level of draconian discipline.. Then two months ago.. Something changed.." Taking a deep breath, "Each of his horsemen left.. I had not seen them since.. "

McGonagall leaned back as her face showed her years.. "Luna.. The others.."

"Everyone he kidnapped is alive.. You.." Hermione looked at Audrey, "You wont believe this.. I was delivered briefs on operations.. The twenty three preserves of Magical creatures.. Luna and her husband are working with the muggle scientist.. "

"Preserves.. Muggle Scientist," Audrey slowly rocked with the baby?

"I.. From the reports the scientist he choose are.." Hermione sighed, "Are just like Luna.. I do not even think Luna knew this new wizarding war was going on.. According to the data Pads.. over a hundred endangered species are in the preserves.. And.. " Looking at her child, "Breeding programs.. The missing Magical creatures.. The main ones have their own preserves.. "

McGonagall sat back up, "Gaining their loyalty.. For shock troops.."

"No.. And yes I saw his forces engage in combat with the missing three sects of Voldemorts Death Eaters and two of Grindelwald"s Acolytes.. " Hermione took a deep breath.. "No mercy to those who refused his first offer of mercy.. "

"The Grindelwald.. Gellert Grindelwald.." audrey paused for a second, "How many accepted?"

"Three. Three people thats it." Hermione yawned, "Excuse me.. It.. " Sitting back up with tired eyes, "Minerva.. It.. It is our fault.. "

"Hermione.. what .. How could this be our fault," McGonagall barely caught her worry in time?

"Now.. I am not under any form of brainwashing.." Seeing the confused look on their faces, " Mr. Carthen.. Told me one time and only one time what happened.. He outlined what happened to him.. "

Audrey look at Hermione..

"He discovered he was a wizard at thirty five.." Taking a deep breath through her nose, "He has been obliviated twenty three times.. The last time.. It.. It failed.. He faked being mind wiped.. It is his opinion that they caused half the problems in his life.."

"You were his prisoner," McGonagal interjected..

"He mentioned a term called Stockholm Syndrome.. " Hermione shook her head, "He wanted me to keep fighting him imprisoning me.. Stay angry.." seeing their faces, "It is a psychological term.. A muggle science.. Where a prisoner starts showing sympathy towards a captor.. "

A few seconds later the Baby cries out..

Half asleep, "My little Xeno.. Hand her to me.." Hermione took a moment and exposed her breast.. Audrey handed the baby over, And quickly latches on to the exposed nipple..

McGonagall takes a moment at the scene, "So her name is Xeno?"

"Did I call her that," Hermione yawns again?

"Xeno is a beautiful name," Audrey responds.. "Xeno Weasley.."

"No.. I was half asleep.. I am.." Hermione looks down at the infant, "I am not naming you Xeno.. After Xenomorph from.." Yawning, "Thomas's Patronus.. Or the movie Aliens."

The infant stopped suckling and looked up at her mother..

"Xeno," Hermione chuckled.. "Really.."

Xeno went back to suckling her mother's breast..

"Thomas Patronus was one of those .. those Creatures from that movie," McGonagall's comment raises an eyebrow from Hermione.. "I am not a hermit.. And it is important to understand muggle modern culture.. Because some of our students do come from the muggle world.. " Seeing audrey's face, "The students are asking for wi-fi passwords.."

A knock came from the office door..

"Come in," McGonagall responds kindly..

The blonde haired slytherin female takes a deep breath after opening the door..

"Scorpius, James," Artemis was pissed.. "Get in here NOW! Thomas you to littleone.."

Audrey took a deep breath, "Children.."

McGonangall saw tears in Thomas's face.. "What happened?"

"He started it.." Scorpius responded quickly, "He said I could go peter puffing.. Whatever that means.."

"He was attacking Albus and Rosie," James spoke..

Thomas just stood there in a trench coat and sucked up his tears saying nothing..

"That is not what happened," Artemis was mad.. "You and Albus started an argument with him.. He told you.. Thomas tell McGonagall."

"It.." Thomas got a look from Minerva McGonagal, "It is pointless.. The head mistress has made up her mind.. It does not matter this potter kid started it. And then A malfoy and weasley kid joined in… I will not apologize for defending myself.."

"I have not made up my mind yet.." McGonagall took a deep breath, "Where are the others involved?"

"auntie Hermione he attacked Rose," James responded not looking McGonagall in the eyes.. "He put her, Teddy, and Albus in the infirmary.. He is a monster.."

"Be careful what you you wish for," Thomas responded upset..

"You know that is a lie.. Albus and Socrpio started it.. They would not back off when I told them to stop.. " Artemis was mad, "He does not know what you are talking about.."

"He told Albus his grand father must be proud of the bully he is," Scorpius's comment made McGonagal take a deep breath.. "He told him it is not funny.. A man like him.. thomas killed his grandfather.. He said he probably deserved it.. You are a mage.. Karma summoned sucks.."

The nursing baby stretched and kept nursing under a blanket..

"He doesnt have a wand Sorpius Malfoy.." McGonagal was not very happy .. "So how did he.. " McGonagall took a deep breath, "Thomas.." Calming herself seeing Thomas upset, "You.. Had no wand.. Wandless magic.."

"The potter moron hit me with a spell from his wand.." Thomas looked down, "It knocked me into a chair. It hurt.. But the chair broke.. So I picked up the leg.. I tried every spell I know.."

"by The power of Greyskull, "Thundercats ho, and by the crimson bands of cyttorak are FICTIONAL you little," James Sirus potter moved his hair.. "That.. That last one should.. Should not have worked.."

Hermione's curiosity was peaked, "James.. The last one.."

Thomas was grinning evilly, "Substitutiary Locomotion.." Hermione, Audrey, and Minerva laughed, "It was all fun and games.. Till I realized I was in Britannia.. So I grabbed an over coat.. Lit a Cigarette.."

McGonagall held up her hand have a completely serious face, "He got that spell to work?" After a few seconds, "We will discuss the contraband later.. Ms. Lestrange.."

"Head Mistress.." Artemis swallowed hard, "It.. The ghost of Hogwarts were glowing green.. And.. And.. And several other .. Other ghost came storming in glowing green .. They looked like pict and celtic witches.. Well it, it looked like ghost where attacking.."

"Thomas," Hermione barely hides her venom.. Taking a deep breath, "When you.. You dressed as constantine.. And lit the cigarette.. Can your write down phonetically what you sang?"

McGonagall looked confused and took out paper.. She motioned for Thomas to step forward as she handed him her quill.. "Do not speak the words.."

Thomas wrote awkwardly..He moved his lips..

A slight green hue came from the quill..

"That was the shade of green, " James pointed at the paper.. "The ghost glowed green.."

Thomas Elliot Carthen took a deep breath after he finished writing..

"Hermione," McGonagall was making her self breath slowly..

The suckling infant did not move as McGonangal walked the sheet over Hermione.. Using her free hand, Reading the paper, The Minister for Magic looks up at Thomas.. "Thomas.." Taking a deep breath, "A complete mis pronounciation.. It should not have.."

Stopping she turned the paper upside down and re read it..

"Madam Minister," McGonagal responds after the awkward silence and Hermione's glare..

"I am fine.. " Taking a deep breath, "Thomas.. Do you see ghost or spirits?"

"I have seen shadows move.." Thomas looked down, "And the ghost do talk.. A lot.."

Holding up her hands to everyone, "Minerva please have all of the students return to their respective houses dorms.. Ms. Lestrange.. Please take Mr. Carthen to your room and bunk him on the floor.. Audrey.. We will need to go to the infirmary.. As for you two.." Hermione looked at them, "On top of what ever punishments the Head mistress deals out.. You are grounded for three months.. Yes Scorpius I will notify your father.."

"Mr. Carthen.." McGonagall looked at Thomas, "For the record.. I have to maintain discipline.. You broke rules too.."

"Told you.. Blah.. blah.. blah.. The bullies always get away with it.. What ever.. Kickme out.." Thomas just turned and walked towards the door, " You think it is fair.. Equitable.."

"That the system is rigged against you.. Tough shit young man.. I have the power and yes you are at my mercy," Minerva McGonagall finished the statement with a huge smile. "I am hard but I am fair.. Life outside those walls is cruel.. I am to prepare you for that world.. I will not coddle you.. You know the score. "

"Minerva," Audrey and Hermione spoke at the same time?

Thomas had a look of anger on his face as he turned around, "Head mistress?"

"A mutual acquaintance told me that.. A short time ago," Minerva locked eyes with Thomas.."Wise words indeed.. I do have a job.. To try and turn ALL young mages into decent people.. Teach.. And some lessons are harsh.. Thomas Elliot Carthen.. You have have detention for the first year.."

"What for," thomas spoke disrespectfully as Hermione blinked..

"For not being prepared for the challenge," Minerva spoke coldly.. "You have no clue over the magic you used.. Have spent no time practicing.. I want a ten thousand page report over what other options you had in your self defense.. Dismissed.. Artemis take him to your room as the minister for Magic suggested.."

Minerva pointed out of the room as Thomas just stormed out.. Artemis went with him..

"As for you," Minerva waved her hand shutting the door back to her office.. "All five of you.. No wands for the rest of the year with the exception of classes you take that require them.. You are assigned detention for the full year.. No quidditch matches for the year.. You are benched.." James and Scorpius go wide eyed, "A thousand points a piece from your respective houses.. Extra duties.. I would say about two thousand hours of service a piece.."

"But," Scorpius was mad.. "He.. We heard he is.."

"He kidnapped my mother.. He.. " James was pissed, "He got Auntie Hermione Pregnant with.. With my half brother.."

"So I am clear.. You knew who you were attacking," McGonagall sternly looked at the two boys.. "That is another five hundred points apiece from your perspective houses.. Now.. Go to the infirmary and check on you family and friends because they need you.."

Scorpius and James looked down, "Yes Head Mistress.."

With softness in her voice, "We will be along in a few moments.." Minerva waved her hand opening the door, "Please.. Do not endanger the other students lives at hogwarts ever again.." Both teens looked confused at McGonagall, "Yes gentlemen.. I had a deal with his older self.. It appears the magic of that agreement still lingers.. For better or worse Mr. Carthen is a man of his word.. I want you two to find out everything you can about him.."

"I am not going to," James freezes when he sees a cold look from Hermine and Audrey..

"James Potter," McGonagall firmly spoke.. "Your sister and the others will be fine.. Audrey.. escort these two to the infrimary.. Have them checked for curses?"

Audrey nodded her head yes and grabbed James by the ear, "We will talk .. Go.."

Both boys left with Audrey..

McGonagall waved her hand shutting the door.. Taking a deep breath as Hermione looked at her, "Those were Mr. Carthen's nearly exact words to me.. In this very office.." A look of satisfaction was on her face.. "Madam Minister.. You.. You recognized the words.."

"Thomas Elliot Carthen may be a .. I think he is a natural Necromancer.. " Hermione spoke with a little tinge of fear, "On a level we have not seen before.."

"A natural Necromancer.." Minerva took a moment, "That.. The energy and the spell.."

"Can you speak with Artemis's mother quietly," Hermione spoke again as she yawned? "I.."

"You think that Artemis may be .. " Minerva paused, "She was in main hall when his troops entered.. He .. He was looking at her and not me.. I stood between my students.. He ordered his troops out of the school and asked if I had sweet tea in my office.."

A knock came from the door..

Minerva waved her hand and revealed who was standing at the door..

"Lucius Malfoy," Hermione had her hand on her wand as she held her nursing infant.. "Minerva.. You?"

"I have to decline Head Mistress.." Lucius kindly spoke, "I have no interest in teaching.. Let alone defense against the Dark Arts.."

Hermione goes wide eyed, "Minerva?"

"Lucius.." Taking a deep breath, "I assume you have heard the rumors.. "

"The Department of Mysteries has intervened.. " Lucius smiled at the effect his knowledge had, "Rumor is their are issues.. It is good to see you free Madam Minister. With child."

Leaning back, "You will accept the position Lucius.. Besides the things I have told no one, " Taking a deep breath.. "Lucius.. Thomas elliot Carthen has been de aged.. I want you to be his mentor.. Keep an eye on him.."

"De aged," Lucius was wide eyed..

"With no memory of his actions," Minerva turned her had slightly.. "The sorting hat put him in slytherin.. From forty feat away.."

"Minerva.. Lucius was a death eater he," Hermione stopped and looked at McGonagall.. "What do you mean things you know?"

"You might as well tell her," Minerva did not move her gaze from Lucius.."You see Hermione.. The children from the African school that was nuked.. "

"Madam Minister for Magic.. They.." Swallowing hard, "They are alive.. According to my source."

"Source," Hermione was mad?

"I am NOT making Lord Voldemorts mistakes.." Lucius spoke coldly, "The Wizarding schools are OFF limits.. Unless.. They hide or house my enemies.. Or actively participate.. I did read his manesfesto.. We all have.."

"The students were not killed," Hermione was surprised.. "Lucius.. I.. You headed the new death eaters working for him.."

"Madam Minister," An old familar smile crosses Lucius's face. "I am accounted for by your ministries own spies.. Head Mistress McGonagall.. I thank you for the kind offer.. I only stopped by to respond in person to.. To your request to speak with me."

"You have not heard why I want you to teach the class now," McGonagall quietly spoke. .Hermione turned and looked at Minerva.."I can convince you quiet easily now.."

"Minerva.. There is nothing you can say to convince me to take the job," Lucius chuckles.. "You wasted your breath and efforts.."

"McGonagall.. Lucius," Hermione shifted a half second.. "Has issues.. I am not sure.."

"You will come out of so called Requirement for a simple reason. Because it would mean nothing that Scorpius attacked Thomas," McGonagall spoke to Lucius's back.. "To someone who never worked with the Adult Thomas.. I guess you are correct Lucius.. I have no way to convince you.."

Lucius closes his eyes, "That little mor…." Taking a deep, "I find that in my golden years.. Perhaps I should give something back.. Let me speak with Narcissa.. "

"Invite her here Lucius," Minerva has nothing but steel in her eyes.."She can cover Neville's class temporarily."

"I .. Of course my first class is scheduled for first thing in the morning," Lucius hid his anger..

"Good.. good.. Lucius," Mcgonagall spoke with warmth.. "That is Mr. carthen's first class at hogwarts. After he goes shopping.."


	3. Chapter 3

Thomas stands next to Artemis inside Gringotts bank, "Why .. Why do some of these people move out of my way?" Looking up at Artemis, "What did the older me do?"

"That is easy," A female voice spoke with a chicago accent.. "You killed my partner and my husband.. You are what is called a criminal.. "

A male goblin waved off security personnel as he stepped forward.. Resting his hand on his wand, "Mrs. Freeman.. Of the American Aurors.. You have permission to be in MY bank to deliver papers.."

"Mr. Grinch," Mrs. freeman's African american heritage shown on her face.. Pointing to Thomas, "He rigged the God D #$ american Election.. " Several people had looks of shocks on their faces, "Just wait till we find proof.. You goblins think it is funny that you got away with donating to Trumps political campaign.."

"We were NOT the ones caught trying to oblivate the then Presidential candidate," Grinch coldly spoke.. "And our Muggle branches did donate.."

"That was an isolated incident.. MACUSA never approved that action," Mrs. freeman was angry.. "Trump would have been restored to normal.." In a lower voice, "As soon as we discovered it.."

"So she is mad because she got caught cheating," Thomas laughs..

"Indeed.. " Grinch coldly spoke, "In violation of international Wizarding and MACUSA laws.. Mrs. Freeman.. You have papers to deliver.."

Reaching into her suit, she takes out papers.. Tossing them on the floor, "By order of the President of the united states, Mr. Thomas Elliot Carthen's has been pardoned for all crimes.. For.. For service to his country in.. "Pissed off, "F#$% you Carthen.. "

An older female voice filled the air, "Mrs. freeman.. "

Thomas turns and sees an older looking version of Artemis having entered Gringotts.. Blonde hair up with a silky looking black dress..

"Mama," Artemis looks down at the papers on the ground.. "An.. that dress.. Why would you wear that?"

"Ms. Athena Lestrange.. " Mrs. Freeman was pissed, "You and your.."

"Why dont you tell Thomas the full story.." Athena walks slowly as thomas is wide eyed, "How you had niether muggle warrant or orders from your departments to apprehend the Older Mr. Carthen.. You attacked him in the state of Texas and got over ten of your people killed.. I think they were called rail rifles with uranium depleted rounds.."

Freeman Balled up her fist, "We.. We had every right.. We .. We were just there to ask him a few questions.. He .. He had a F#$%ing unregistered muggle arsenal.. He illegally sigiled.. They were mowed down in their prime.. It was a slaughter of good and decent Aurors.."

"Athena.. It.. You grew up.. Wow," Thomas is wide eyed..

"Do you think you wont be in trouble with the muggles.. This is not funny.. You detonated a nuclear weapon," Ms. freeman glared.. "We have friends.."

"Who are quiet aware of the fact it was a few of your friend who stored the nukes at that school," Grinch added making several of the Muggle Parents inside swallow hard.. "They had their terrorist muggle associates hand them over.. "

"That is a false accusation Goblin," Mrs. Freeman was yelling.. "You have no proof.."

"It is called Forensic Accounting.. We have turned the logs over to The Minister for Magic's office.. Mr. Carthen's full financial records were turned over on a zip drive to the ministry.. We can account for his actions to the penny.." Grinch never moved his hand from his wand, "Now.. Leave my bank. "

"This is not over," Mrs. Freeman stormed out.. "We will find where he hid his muggle money.."

Mrs. Freeman stormed out past very quite people..

"Ladies and Gentlemen.. I do apologize for.. For such uncivilized behavior," Grinch smiled still resting his hand on the wand..

"Is .. Is that you? All.. All growed up," thomas looked at Athena.. "You.. You are hot?"

Artemis had her eyes narrowed, "You.. I..Mother is he.. I was told by Nana Sylvia that.. Well.."

Thomas looks at Artemis and then to Athena.. He swallows hard," Thena.. "

Athena walks over in the black dress with all eyes now on her sashaying.. Thomas is wide eyed unable to take his eyes off of Athena..

With a warm smile, "I see you are still cheating.. " Athena took a deep breath, "Mr. Thomas Elliot Carthen.."

"I see you.. You were a mage.." thomas takes a deep breath, "That is why you told me we could only be friends.. I am not.." Thomas stops and looks at Artemis, "I.. I.. Wait.."

A tear fell, "I did get to tell you thank you.." Athena Kissed his forehead as she raised her voice, " We came back to the states.. Thomas.. You saved our lives.. "

Grinch curiously spoke, "Saved our lives?"

"We had been betrayed by death eaters.. They had allies in MACUSA," Athena smiled softly.. "I had run out of the house.. I met several of my friends at what I thought was an old field.. Thomas had tagged alone.. You were such a loser.."

"You smelled funny," thomas defiantly responded.. "Swamp ass.."

Athena Chuckled.. "Yes.. It was a trap.. Dad made it in time.. In time to see Thomas holding a dementor trying to escape his physical grasp.. A bloody dementor, laughing in its face.. That sound will never leave me." Several of the others were wide eyed, "Yes.. The kids that had led me to the trap and the Death eaters were dead.. We.. We did not know what had happened.. Thomas was covered in blood, eyes glowing green, and.. And something had dragged the deather eaters Partially into the ground.. We found out they .. It was an old graveyard that had been abandoned.."

"He.. He killed Death Eaters at.." Grinch spoke, "With no training.. Wait.. In the Ground.. He.. Dementor screaming.. In Pain?"

"Yes Grinch.. There were partially uncovered graves with the dead's hands wrapped around the Death Eaters. Another Dementor was on the ground pulsing with a patronus's energy." Artemis took a deep breath, "We thought he at first was a muggle.. An interesting one but just a muggle.."

Artemis looks at Thomas with her blonde eyebrows raised..

"I dont remember that," Thomas swallowed hard.. "Wow.. you .. We.. We.. We made love? Is artemis my daughter?"

"Littleone.. I just told you about .. Thomas," A tear fell from Athena's face.. "Listen.. A lot has changed.. "

Thomas sees a ring on Athena's finger.. A huge smile crosses Thomas's face, "You.. You got married.. It.. Are we married?"

"It.. It is long story.. No.. I am happily married," Athena spoke taking a deep breath.. "Yes the older you is Artemis's father.."

Thomas moves Athena's hand off him, "Why are we not married?" Thomas's eyes glow green, "Your mother right.. I.. I am just white trash still.."

"Thomas.. It is not that," Athena took a deep breath.. "A lot has changed littleone.. My wife and me are happy.. I.."

"Let me guess she is a wizard.. You.." Thomas's eyes were clearly glowing a brighter green, "No F#$%ing wonder I.. I hate you.. You lied to me.. I.."

"Thomas," Artemis tries to calm him down..

Thomas moves out of her reach, "You.. Artemis.. She lies to you doesnt she.. Santa claus, Tooth fairy, Easter Bunny.."

Athena got a little angry, "Do not call me a liar.. I had to raise her you f#$%ing muggle.. I.." Athena covers her mouth, "I did not mean that.."

A stern female voice spoke with a touch of class, "ENOUGH.. Athena.. You are acting well beneath your station.."

"Auntie Narcissa," Artemis calls out..

Several of the other people in Gringots fill the air with nervousness..

"As for you Mr. Carthen.. We must go finish shopping," Thomas glares at Narcissa.. "You can knock that look off your face young man.. You are a pure blood.. We do NOT act this way in public.."

"She," Thomas is cut off..

"A wise friend told me of a concept.." Narcissa coldly spoke, "Noblesse Oblige Sir Carthen.. Noblese Oblige."

Thomas stops cold as the green leaves his eyes..

"So the rumors were true.." one of the people standing the background spoke as he stepped forward, "Lucius is working with an older.. With him.."

"Auror.. I give you my word.. My dear husband was NOT working with the older him," Narcissa winks at Thomas.. "My husband Lucius Malfoy has accepted the position of Defense against the Dark arts at hogwarts.. And one of his students will miss his first class.."

"You.. You were working with him," The Older Auror glared at Narcissa.. "You will.."

"Get Mr. Carthen to class on time," Grinch nodded to security.. Three Giants stepped forward at the goblins insistence, "The ministry was quiet clear on this matter.. Do not make me throw you out Auror.. "

"Artemis go with your mother.. I am covering for Professor Longbottom.. Please have the class write me a summary over what they have covered," Narcissa ignored the Auror completely.. "Mr. Grinch I believe you have Galleons and assorted change for Mr. Carthen.."

"I have spoke to the merchants.. Mr. Carthen has a lot of goodwill up and down Diagon Alley. And Knockturn Alley.. They await his stopping by there shops.." Grinch speaks with a smile, "Half of the merchants refuse to charge him or accept ministy money.. Just stop by so they can meet him.."

"WHAT," Athena and the Auror spoke at the same time..

"Friends.. They," The Auror looked at the big giants..

"Al capone," Thomas laughs.. Athena looks at him, "Keep the streets clean, repair the potholes, and all trouble out of their area.. I.." With a small glass, "I was a magical mafia Don?"

Narcissa smiles as she takes Carthen's arm, "It seems your older self's goodwill campaign paid off.. A cousin in jail.. A squib family member needed in an elite muggle school.. A kidnapped child.. If Your in trouble.. And you can find him.. "

The auror was pissed, "You.. The ministry never heard this.. Nor did MACUSA.."

"Why would the lord of the manor share with the corrupt bureaucrats," Narcissa smiled.. "You know Sir Carthen will insist on tipping.. Extravagantly.."

"So that is how he beat us," the auror chuckled.. "And later on.."

"I never asked for anything back did I," Thomas chuckles.. "Nothing.."

"Community outreach.." Narcissa grinned evilly as Grinch handed over several small bags, "Several people questioned the wisdom.."

"Noblese Oblige," Thomas stood straighter holding Narcissa's arm.

"Exactly.. You had loyalty everywhere you went.. Muggle to Pure blood," Narcissa shook her head.. I do have an issue Thomas.. My grandson.. " Taking a deep breath, "Scorpius.. He.. "

As he walks, "F#$%ing Noblese Oblige.." Stopping for a second and closing his eyes, "I am lord of the manor.. He.. They attacked.. Well he was.. He was showing loyalty to a friend.. But F #$ that potter kid.. "

As a wealthier Wizard nodded his head to Narcissa and Thomas, he held the door..

"You.. You have advised several people to.. To take a moment or seven and think first.."

"Hate no one until I walk a mile in their shoes.. But they attacked me," thomas was not happy as he walked out with Narcissa.. "But .. It .."

"Does not pay to get stupid.. I think you said something about a Reed Richards," Narcissa thanked the wizard as she followed thomas..

"Dont focus on enemies.. either make them friends or forget it.." Thomas shakes his head, "But that is so hard.. I.." After a moment, "You are lying to me to.. Your grandson.. You are trying to protect him.."

"I make no amends for that," Narcissa holds her head up as they walk.. "I will have a Long talk with my grandson over his stupidty.. His Grandfather has already.. He has lost all privaleges for a year.. We expect more of a Malfoy.. "

"A year," thomas walked calmly.. Thomas kinda winced, "No tv.. For a year.."

Narcissa hid her smile, "Yes.. Among other things." As they walked, "Now.. We.. You have some of your private items.."

"The gestapo will let me have it," Thomas whispers quietly as the Auror follows them out.

"No.. " Narcissa chuckles, "The ministry and MACUSA are reviewing your private collection.. They siezed everything.. " Narcissa looked back at the Auror, "Both caches thinking it might be weapons or magic.. So far.. MACUSA seized a mansion.. And the ministry siezed a castle.. And all they have found is.."

"All my comics and videos," thomas looks down.. "How large a collection did I have?"

"They are still siezing Uhual Storage facilities.. Lets just say.. They are getting pissed.. " Narcissa smiles at the scowling, "And Gringotts has an agent at all the scenes.. Ensuring ANY damage to your insured Comic book, book, and DVD collection is being charged to them.."

The Auror steps forward, "It is not funny.. Where are the magical books? Two Mansions, Two Castles, Fourteen U-Haul locations.. And all muggle books.. Science fiction.."

Narcissa laughs in the Auror's face, "They were all stored in Hogwarts Library.. They were donated five days ago.. All two of them.."

"two.. Thomas would have had more then Two Magical books Narcissa," The Auror was angry.. "Where are they?"

Returning to walking, "Thomas.. You need to keep in mind something.. You already had that conversation with Athena.. Years ago.. Years Ago.."

Thomas was very quiet..


	4. Chapter 4

"All muggle devices are banned for the first three years in this class.." Lucius stood in a very expensive suit, "You will learn the basics.."

Thomas walks in the door, "My apologies.."

McGonagall stood at the door listening.

"Mr. Carthen.. Ten points from Slytherin," Lucius pointed to an empty seat..

Shaking his head with new robes thomas goes to sit down, "No excuses.."

The female he was sitting next to got an uncomfortable look on her face..

"Is there a problem Ms. Victoria Dursley," Lucius coldly stood in front of the black haired female?

"He.. He kidnapped my Aunt," Victoria responded.. "We.."

"What does this have to do with my Introduction to the rules of my class," Lucius coldly spoke?

"Figures a death Eater would side with him," Victoria whispers.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor," Lucius looked Victoria in the eyes. "Let me be clear.. this class will NOT be like any other you attend here.. You will be in your seat on time.. Not walking in the classroom.. Your time will be managed at first by me, then as time goes and you gain trust.. You will manage it. Mondays, Wensdays, and Fridays will be spent in your books.. Tuesdays and Thursdays will be labs.."

"We were told we dont come to this class but.."

"Twenty points deducted from Ravenclaw.. Jorel Umbridge," Lucius coldly spoke silencing everyone. "After your other classes are finished you will report here.. On Saturdays we will be studying the other classes material as it references to the Defense against the dark arts.." McGonagall raised an eyebrow with Lucius still going, "As for deducted points.. Every time one of you step out of line in class I will add five points to the last subtraction and subtract that amount. We are going to play a game.. The student with the highest score in classwork, The highest scored student with labs, and the house with least points subtracted will.. If one of the houses has two of the categories, I will give back your points subtracted by me.."

The students all started looking at each other.. No one said anything..

"If no one house has two categories.. We will have live field test of knowledge and labs.. Winner gets all of the points back for their house.." Lucius sees the look on McGonagall's face, "Now.. There will be no clicks.. All of you stand up..Pick up your books.."

All of the students stood up..

"Victoria.. Thomas.." Lucius points to the front seats first, "Jorel.."

McGonagall watches as Lucius separates friends and houses..

"These are your assigned seats for the rest of the school year," Lucius addresses the first years as he finished placing the students.. "Now take out your pads and quills.. Take notes.."

Lucius Malfoy starts lecturing in Latin very slowly..

Thomas is the only one writing down the words at first..

Victoria whispers, "You know what he is saying?"

"No.. Just writing down the words best I can.. Translate them later," Thomas is looking at his paper..

Victoria takes a deep breath and starts writing down the same words.. Jorel hearing it shakes his head and starts doing it to..

McGonagall is about to say something but stops.. She notices every student starting to write down what they can.. She smiles whispering to herself, "they are listening.."

Lucius smiles evilly as he nods to McGonagall..

After two hours of lecture in Latin, Lucius stops at the front of his desk.. "Now.. I have divided you into teams of four already.. Each team has two hours to prep for the pop quiz.. Class will be reformed in two hours.. No team of four may assist any of the other teams." Lucius took his cane and walked towards McGonagall, "I shall have brunch with Narcissa in my office.. Do you care to join us head mistress?"

"I would not miss this for the world," McGonagall politely walked next to him.. "The ministry is here.. Looking for two books.. We will need to stop by the Library first.. You are a natural Lucius.. If.." Minerva sighs..

"things change Minerva.. " Lucius calmly speaks, "Some for the better.. Some for the worse.."

Several of the students all glare At Thomas..

"We know what you did," One of the kids speaks..

"Enough.. " Victoria takes a deep breath, "we.. We are stuck with him.. Stay quiet and shut up.."

Thomas gets up, "For the last time.. I am not the person you idiots think I am.." thomas has his hand behind his back, "We .."

Artemis Walks in with Three others..

"We will make this clear Only once, "An older boy with Gryffindor colors spoke.. "Thomas is not to be messed with.. For the record.. We.."

"We all got detention permanently as Prefects.." Artemis was not happy, "For yesterdays incidents.. Thomas.. We do need to talk.."

"We know he is your father," The Hufflepuff student responded as she moved her white hair..

"Fortunata Crouch," Artemis hid her annoyance.. "Not now.."

The other students are discussing things with their Prefects..

"Let me get this straight.. We are down another fifteen points, "The Prefect for Gryffindor was not happy..

Thomas closes his eyes upset.. He opens them as they glow green, "I.. I am getting real sick of this crap.. I.. I did not do any of the crap you accuse me of.. I heard your whispers when you were talking last night.. " Looking around at some of the students, "To be honest.. You are just as bad as all the F#$%ing muggles.. Nothing has changed.."

"Artemis," The ravenclaw Prefect was cold.. "You better check.. Your Father.."

"No.. Butt face.. " Thomas glares at the Ravenclaw ..

"Thomas Elliot Carthen and his daughter.. Her mother chose a woman over you.. Raised by two lesbians," The Ravenclaw Prefect evilly spoke..

"Gloria.." Artemis was pissed, "You are crossing a.."

Thomas shakes his head picking up his stuff..

"Look the little wannabe slytherin is slithering away," Gloria's comment makes all but the Slytherin laugh..

Thomas drops his stuff and flinches at Gloria with a quick turn…

Half the class flinches as Gloria has her wand out.. "You.. You think it is funny.. You are a loser.."

"Thomas.. " Artemis tries not chuckle with the smirks on the faces on her fellow Slytherin's, "Do not draw your wand?"

"Thats right.. You were such a find.. Her mother is ashamed of you.." Gloria puts her wand up, "Thomas you do not belong here.. You are only here as a charity case.."

Thomas narrows his eyes, "Artemis.. When I grow up do I ever mention in my manifesto.. The use of force.. " Thomas does not wait for Artemis's response, "You really want a battle of wits.."

"I am the brightest student to ever attend Hogwarts.. My muggle IQ is 167," gloria brags.. "You cant beat me.. I have read your manifesto.. You are a disappointment.. I am taking muggle college courses.. Bring it on moron.."

Thomas narrows his eyes and sighs, "You have lost.. Narcissa said my policy was not to hurt unnecessarily.. Noblesse Oblige!" Thomas bowed his head, "I.. It is not necessary for me to lift a finger to beat you.. Artemis.. "

Gloria burst out laughing, "You little.. You think You have won…"

"Is Athena still here," Thomas stood facing the confused looks that were turning to people shaking there heads.. "Prefect Amir.. Of Gryffindor.. Please do not leave Gloria's side.. Please take her wand…"

"I have to hear this," Gloria put her hands on her hips.

"Tell my Athena in Narcissa's presence.. Dunway.. Bambi Dunway.. And tell her it is the same behavior and words.. Same exact words," Thomas gives the nonverbals of pity to Gloria.. "She is going to tell me nothing happened.." Seeing stone cold looks, "Her mother died a few years ago.. And.. And things happened at home.. everyone just came from home.."

"Little slytherin, " amir shakes his head.. "Gloria wins.. That is not a win.. "

"Please.. There is," gloria seems to lose composure.. She grabs her head holding it with both her hands, "T.. T.. T.. Ca.. STOP IT! NOTHING HAPPENED!"

Everyone instantly turns and looks at the shaking Gloria..

Amir Quickly takes Gloria's wand..

Amir gets shoved back by an Angry Gloria, "DONT TOUCH ME!" Shaking, "You.. Tell them you are making this up.. Nothing happened.."

Thomas chuckles evilly making Artemis step back taking a breath.. "Whats wrong gloria.. Did I hit a nerve?"

"MY FATHER IS A GOOD MAN! HE DID NOT DO ANYTHING!" Gloria screams at Thomas as the whole class looks away, "Why.. Why are you all looking at me? It.. It is a Lie.. Amir.. This.."

"Samson," Amir speaks to the other Prefect from Hufflepuff. "Go get.. Go Get head Mistress McGonagall."

"You," Gloria has tears running down her face.. She falls to her knees as everyone is staring at her and then back to Thomas in awe, "It.. He.. He didnt mean it.."

Thomas stands pointing at everyone, "Do NOT screw with me.."

"Thomas," Artemis is more shocked then anyone else.. "Listen.. It.."

Thomas walks out of the classroom not looking back..

"All of you out of here.. Now," Artemis spoke quietly.. "Go.. go finish your classwork. SAY NOTHING! You utter a single word I will make your life a living nightmare.." Several of them rolled there eyes.. Pointing at Thomas leaving, "I am his Daughter."

"Yes Prefect," the first years all spoke instantly in fear..


	5. Chapter 5

Thomas sits outside on a bench with a cell phone.. He has ear plugs in with his eyes closed..

Victoria, Fortuna, and Jorel walk over quietly..

"So.. Is.. It true," Jorel's african features clearly show.. He gets hit in the arm, "What.. I want to know is if the sorting hat put him in Slytherin from across the room?"

"It did," Thomas takes out the ear plugs.."Is.. Is Gloria OK?I.."

Fortuna moves her jet black hair, "She.. You destroyed her.. Completely.. She is in the infirmary.. "

"The ministry wants to speak with you," Victoria smiles.. Moving her light brown hair"They.. They are afraid of you .. And it was confirmed you st eleven or twelve used no magic.. You really do Not remember the third wizarding war.."

"Vickie.. To me it was still 1989," thomas took a deep breath..

Fortuna nods to Jorel as he takes out a globe.

"We.. We're not trying .. We want to show you something," Victoria responded..

Jorel holds the globe, "Imagius.."

Thomas watches the globe as an armored figure with a green cloak attacks several Aurors.. Music comes from the globe..

"Wow.. I grow up to be Dr. Doom," Thomas is wide eyed.. "No.. That.. Looks tron like.."

"No wand," Fortuna whispers.. "That was bad a$$.."

The kids watch as Auror after Auror go down from the one man assualt..

"American, Japanese, Russian, Isreali, African," Victoria Dursley points out the countries of origin of the Aurors.. "You.. By yourself.."

"You took on the whole wizarding community, "Jorel spoke with pride.. "They tried to escape but.. You put up those weird things.. The could not leave.. This is from when you kidnapped the Minister for Magic.."

Fortuna, Jorel, and Victoria sing along with the globe, "Well I'm back. Yes.. I'm back."

"AC DC," Thomas chuckles.. "A muggle band.."

The globe stops and Jorel makes it disappear..

"I.. Wow.. " Thomas takes a deep breath, "Those spells the Aurors were casting.. They hit shields.. Those little robots.."

"They are called drones," Victoria whispered.. "Do you know how you did that?"

"We need to find out.. I mean," Thomas sighed.. "I.. Why are y'all being nice to me?"

Fortuna looked at Jorel.. Jorel nodded yes.. Victoria nodded yes..

"We are the Frightful," Fortuna smiled politely.. "Right now we are three.. My grandfather is a death eater Barty Crouch Jr… My dad was .." Fortuna took a deep breath.. Her Indian heritage shows, "Long story.. "

"My Aunt is Dolores Umbridge.. A former member of Voldemorts army.."Jorel looked down, "They.. they use it against me all the time.."

"My first cousin is," Victoria whispers.. "Harry Potter.. The harry Potter.. I found out why he is a little distant."

Thomas smiles and sticks his hand out, "I am Thomas Elliot Carthen.. My older self started the third wizarding war.. I.. I have a daughter.. Life is F#$%ed up.."

Victoria, Fortuna, and Jorel stick there hands out with smiles, "Life is f#$%ed up.."

"So.. We are the losers brigade.." Thomas chuckles, "I.. " Pausing, "So.. What dis I miss in Star Trek, Star Wars, Dr. Who, Transformers, Thundercats, and my saturday morning cartoons?"

"What is saturday morning cartoons," Victoria asked confused..

"On the tv.. I mean I had to move the Antenna ever so often to get a good signal," Thomas looks at the three of them.. "Wait.. You mean there is no more saturday morning cartoons?"

Thomas had a tear in his eye..

"Bro.." Jorel smiles," Their are whole cable channels dedicated to cartoons.."

Fortuna takes his phone," This.. this model is not even out yet.. " she leans in close missing Thomas taking a deep breath, "This is called an icon.. You have.. Amazon, Netflix, Hulu, CW, CBS all access, YouTube Premium, Discord, Twitch…."

Victoria leans in, "wow.. You.. " Victoria tapps on the screen, "You have a playlist.. "

"What is the little envelope," Thoma ask..

All three respond, "E-mail.. duh.." After a second, "O…"

Fortuna clicks the email..

"Dont do that," Victoria calls out..

Fortuna drops the phone when the same armored figure from the globe pops out..

"Greetings.. " The armored figure smiles, "I am a hologram.. Little me.. I heard you made friends.. Fortuna Crouch of Hufflepuff, Victoria dursley of Griffindor, and Jorel Umbridge of Ravenclaw.. I am Thomas Elliot Carthen. The elder."

Victoria swallows hard as all three speak, "Mr. carthen.."

"I do not have a lot of time.. " The phone sparks, "Relax little phone.. Listen to me.. I.. The me you see has no clue.. He is gonna need your help.. Mistakes have been made.. A large one.. Or thirty.."

Artemis walks out to the open area and sees the armored figure.. "Father," tears fall..

"Hello baby girl. I am sorry I was not there for you.. But I was obliviated by that C#$% o.." The older Thomas Chuckles as Minerva McGonagal comes out.. "It is not important.. I love you Artemis.. I am proud of you.. You take after your grandfather.. He was a good man.. Brush your teeth.. Do your home work.. "

"Sir," Jorel looks scared..

"I do not have a lot of time.. Watch each other's back.. And My younger self has yours.." The older Armored man sighs as the phone sparks, "Listen to me.. Things are going to get bad.. I detected a series of psychohistorical crisises.." the younger Thomas was wide eyed, " Yes.. We created psychohistory.. A working model.. We moved the goal post .03%. It should be suffecient.."

"Mr. Carthen," McGonagal was joined by Hermione and Lucius..

"T. E. .. Dont be mad at Athena.. She is a good woman we did not exactly.. Mistakes.." The Hologram spoke, "And.. If Artemis's boyfriend makes her cry.. Kill him.. " The older Armored hologram bends down, " You will have to walk her down the isle for me.. Remember you four.. I did not even become a wizard until I was thirty five.. I never really had that many friends.. It looks like I do now.." Sticking out his hand, "Noblese Oblige My Frightful Friends.."

All four kids excitedly put there hands in, "Noblese Oblige.."

The older Thomas drew his hand back as did the kids.. When he went boom, the cell phone started melting as a green flame emerged..

Thomas saw the adults eyes on him, "So this boyfriend of yours.. Do.. Do I get to meet him?"

"No.. Thomas.. How did you get the cell phone," Artemis responds?

"What's a cell phone," thomas looks down at the pile of goo.. "My digital boom box.. "

Jorel hit his head, "Yes.. That was a cell phone.."

"Artemis.. I do have a question," Thomas had a look in his eyes.. "What is porn hub? I saw the little avatar for it.. Is it.."

"I will explain it later," Frotuna smiles.. "The internet is for porn.."

"Mr. Carthen.." Hermione took a deep breath, "Your presence is required at the ministry.. As is Yours Ms. Lestrange.."

"Madam Minister," Artemis swallowed hard…

"Your grandfather and mother are… A few issues have arose in a sub committee.." Hermione shook her head, "Ms. Crouch , Ms. Dursley, and Mr. Umbridge.. You will have to come with me.. You will have to testify to the message the older Carthen left.."


	6. Chapter 6

A long brown haired woman was laughing, "Let me get this straight.. I am standing in the ministry for magic.. Thomas Elliot Carthen is.. He.." The woman stops laughing seeing the look on the woman in front of her, "He.. De-aged.. You are serious.. The third wizarding war.. F#$% me!"

"We know you come from a Russian Magical family.. Born with no magical ability.. You emigrated illegally to America," The woman with blue hair on one side looked at the scantily dressed woman and smiled.. "We also know he was your only client.. Ms Tailia Ingrum.."

She was very quiet for a minute, "Mrs. Smith.."

"I am a squib too.." Mrs. Smith leans forward, "Mr. Carthen got me into yale law.. Six years ago.. I handle business disputes between the magical world and No-Maj.. Very lucrative.."

"I.. I should have dressed better," Tailia took a deep breath.. "Am I in trouble?"

"Nope.. The ministry and MACUSA are pissed.. It seems a Texas court granted a wayward woman had changed her ways. Well.. She was given custody of Mr. Thomas Elliot Carthen.." Mrs. Smith smiles evilly, " With a drawing account equal to your normal pay.. You have to be present as his guardian."

"What," Tailia swallowed hard? "I..Gaurdian?"

"It sucks.. You have several upscale locations.. A castle, and I think a mansion.. And a few other locations.." Mrs. Smith took out a document, "All bills paid.. The only issue.. Your former client.." Taking a deep breath, "You have to act like a big sister.."

"I sign here and," Tailia got a look on her face.. "He.." A tear fell down her face, "A new life.. Away from… "

Thomas came into the area, "So let me get this straight.. " thomas sees Tailia, " She.. She is my gaurdian Mrs. Malfoy.."

"Thomas," Artemis coldly responded.. "No.. You.. She is a prostitute.."

"You must be, "Tailia sees the eleven year old Thomas looking at her. She meets his eyes making her take a deep breath, "that.. He is the only man to.. Wait.. It was his inner child looking at me.. Wow.."

Tailia walks over very slowly..

Victoria, Fortuna, and Jorel take deep breaths as Tailia's slight perfume reaches them..

"Thomas," Tailia bites her top lip.. "I can tell it is you.. Your eyes are the windows to the world.."

"It is one helluva a view," thomas closes his eyes.. "I.. I.. "

"How much do you remember," Tailia speaks softly?

"Not F #$ing enough," Thomas responds.. "I take it I will.. God how stupid was my older self. .A beautiful woman like you.. Athena.. Next your gonna tell me that I.. he dumped a playboy bunny and a supermodel?"

Victoria and Fortuna step forward, "Hello.."

Tailia laughs, "Two little meece.. Who will one day grow up to fight each other over a true lord of the manor?" Tailia leans forward, "It is worth.. May the meanest B#$%^ win!"

Victoria and Fortuna step back..

"He.. No.. " Fortuna shakes her head no, "Listen I.. I uhm have a.. He is just a friend.."

"He is not that cute.. " Victoria leans forward, "I mean he is a friend.."

"You.. " Tailia pauses looking at Jorel trying not to step forward, "Oh.. No honey.. Trust me he is straight.."

Jorel gets a horrified look on his face..

"Relax Honey.. He is an insensitive clueless horse's ass," Tailia glares at Thomas.. She snaps her fingers, "quit staring at my breast.. My eyes are up here.. McFly!"

"They are.." Thomas takes a deep breath, "What was that about? Is that one the future things?"

Jorel hits his forehead, "Thomas.. I'm gay.."

"I am happy for you being happy," thomas raises both hands up in the And gesture..

"He likes guys," Victoria spoke amazed..

Thomas still has a confused look..

"Really.. You have to be kidding me.. Are you from the dark ages," Fortuna shakes her head as Tailia chuckles?

"Dad.. He.. He finds guys attractive," Artemis sighs.. Rubbing her forehead, "Pre internet…"

Mrs. Smith just chuckles, "Mr. Carthen.. I am a bi-sexual.."

"What does any of this have to do with the price of tea in china?" Thomas looks at them, "What?"

"Do you know what lesbians are," Jorel holds his hand up? Seeing no comprehension, "I am a woman trapped in a mans body.. A straight woman.."

"I am lesbian in a man's body," Thomas's statement makes everyone but Tailia groan..

A commotion comes from down the hallway stopping the conversation..

Aurors appear around the main chamber..

"Uncle Ron," Victoria calls out.. "What.. What is going on?"

"Get the children out of here," Ron calls out.. He freezes when he sees Thomas, "You.. What are you .. He is behind this…"

A Thestral appears in the hall way with a woman on its back.. A Male Troll, Female Goblin, Male Vampire, A female Centaur, A Veela,A medium size Acromantula, a Female Elf, a Human female, a Female ghost, and a Female Werewolf appear behind the Thestral..

Aurors appear out of nowhere with wands drawn..

The weirdly robed woman hops off the Thestral. She kneels, "My.. My lord.. You.. Crap.."

"It is one of his horsemen," The Aurors back up..

"We come in peace.. We are the Magical Creatures Union.. We demand seats on the Ministry of Magics," The Female Werewolf growls.. "Minster for Magic Hermione Granger Weasley promised a new age.. "

The weirdly robed female stood, "We are here under a white flag Mr. Weasley.. All members of the third Wizarding war were pardoned. "

"You.. You are one of his horsemen," Ron growls..

"Horsemen," Thomas was wide eyed..

"Littleone.." Tailia whispers, "That is.. You have four Horsemen.. Death, War, Pestilence.."

"Famine.. I mean.. I see no pestilence thingies.. No war thingies.. And she doesnt look like death," Thomas is wide eyed smiling..

Lowering her hood revealing a bald head, an ancient sigil on the left side of her face, Red eyes, and pale grey skin, "Thomas.. You cheating SOB.. This is what you meant.. Changing the odds.."

Hermione's voice filled the air, "All auror's stand down.. Helen.. You and your delegation.. The ministry will hear your demands.." Narrowing her eyes at Thomas, "In chambers.."

"Hermione," Ron turned to argue.. "They.. "

The thestral walked forward towards Thomas..

"Be careful those creatures can," Mrs. Smith speaks quickly..

The Thestral sniffed at Thomas.. The Thestral then rubs her head on Thomas..

"Wow.." Victoria, Jorel, and Fortuna respond..

Thomas reaches over slowly and scratches behind the creatures ear.. "Pretty kitty," Thomas speaks jokingly.. "She is a pretty kitty.."

"That is not," Mrs. Smith pauses as have the Aurors..

The Thestral lays on the floor of the hallyway as Thomas pets her..

"He raised her by hand.. His older self.. Well, "Helen smiled.. "Lets go.. My lord I return.." Taking a deep breath rolling her eyes, "Her majesty.. Fluffy bunny the First.. Slayer of memes.. A Pretty Kitty.."

"Fluffy bunny," Thomas scratches the leathery skin..

Ron and several of the Aurors chuckle.. "Fluffy Bunny.."

Artemis slowly comes forward, "Thomas.. They.."

"Fluffy Bunny.. This is Artemis.. She is my daughter.." Fluffy Bunny responds to Thomas's words and sniffs Artemis.. "And.. These are my friends.. Lesbian Jorel.. Victoria.. And Fortuna.."

"Hey, "Jorel called out.. "I.."

Fluffy bunny stood up.. And seemed to be glaring at Jorel..

"I.. Pretty kitty, "Jorel was scared..

Fluffy bunny let out a little weird shriek.. She hit her head on Jorel gently..

Jorel shook his head, "Fluffy bunny.." He pets her in the same spot Thomas did, "He was a bad influence.. I always wanted one.. "

Victoria and Fortuna slowly reach out and pet her silky mane..

Very slowly Artemis reaches out.. She joins them petting The Thestral..

Fluffy Bunny takes the love like a spoiled pet..

"Madam Minister for Magic.." Helen Spoke, "We are here.. Demanding our representation.. We can refill all your ranks.. Defend the schools.. We have a standing army with no jobs.. The ministry and ICOW has some tough decisions to make.."

"We can come to an agreement over," Hermione is interupted..

"No.. We take our spots per the charter issued centuries ago," The female werewolf spoke angrily. "Keep in mind the standing army part.."

"some of them.. They are carrying wands," Ron spoke coldly.. "They kidnapped you.."

"The minister for Magic is correct Mr. Weasley.. This conversation needs to take place inside Chambers," Helen looked at Thomas.. His friends all turned and looked at her, "Littleones.. We welcome you to our fellowship.. A warning.. Being his friend is hard.. He is annoying and an A$$hole.. Shows up at F#$%ed times.."

Thomas smiles, "Pretty lady.."

"Do not start that S #$ young man," Helen's face breaks into a huge smile.. "Mr. Umbridge.. We will talk later.. I know what it is like.."

Jorel is awed and nods his head yes several times.

"He grows up into a monster," Ron calls out.. "He kidnapped my wife and sister.. He impregnated both of them.."

"Ron," Hermione calls out angrily..

Fluffy bunny lets out an angry noise at Ron and stomps a hoof..

"Mr. Wife of the minister for Magic.. Why dont you ask your wife what was going on," Helen coldly speaks.. "The ministry needs to open an investigation into the kidnappings.. A FULL investigation.. Starting back to the night Harry Potter lived and voldemort first died.."

Everyone is silent at Helen's comment..

With a half relieved breath, "We destroyed all his horucruxes." Hermione narrows her eyes, "Horseman.. What did The elder Mr. Carthen discover?"

The human female with the group spoke, "I have my findings here.. It was some sloppy police work by the ministry to say the least.. Mr. Carthen how ever discovered some discrepancies in the offical reports."

"What," Ron spoke up.. "We destroyed all of them. The horucruxes.."

"Perhaps this conversation is best had inside.. Shall the students be returned to hogwarts," Mrs. Smith speaks up.. "Jeane can give her findings inside.."

Percivil Weasley had quietly stepped outside, "Voldemort is gone.." His older features with read hair were obvious as he stood next to his brother trying to calm him.

"Where is Lilly Potter's cat," The female goblin spoke? "She had one.. It is in the muggle witness statements.. Nice young couple.. Moved away… "

The female werewolf added in, "Apperently some muggle there had an allergy to cats.. Several discussions.. No cat mentioned in other reports.."

"You need us.. All of us," Helen firmly speaks.. "We can refill your ranks.. Administrative posistions.. Aurors.. Overnight.. Even the Squibs non sigiled can help.."

The woman with the papers, "We are all tired of being ignored and cast aside.. "

"We want our children considered for hogwarts and the other schools," The Female Werewolf spoke firmly.."I must speak with Professor McGonagall privately.. My youngest Cub is.. Practing magic.. Like his father.. "

"That is," Percy took a deep breath.. "Hermione I will open discussions on the floor.. This is.."

"We will take our seats for the discussions, "The Female Goblin spoke as she nodded her head to Thomas.. "Come fellow ministers.. The merfolk are on their way to take their seats.."

The Acromantula took point With the Centaur as they headed straight for the chambers with most of the others..

The female humaniod werewolf stops slowly looking at Thomas for a second.. She smiles rubbing a sigiled locket and joins the others walking very sultry..

Tailia and Artemis give very dirty looks to Thomas..

"I will speak with Minerva.." Hermione rubs the bridge of her nose as she glares at Thomas, "As for you.."

Helen steps inbetween, "Minister for Magic.. It would be wiser for you to enter the chambers.." Looking at Ron, "The older Mr. Carthen was a man of honor.. For all intents and purposes.. A lot more honorable then those making baseless accusations.. Your husband is lucky I do not gut him where he stands.. BASELESS.."

"I am not afraid of a horseman," Ron rest his hand on his wand..

Helen lets out a loud laugh, "I now see what how intoxicating this power is.. To destroy someone and not lift a finger.. " turning back towards Thomas, "I now understand what you meant by that.."


	7. Chapter 7

Thomas laid under the sky looking up. Quietly he reposistioned himself on the old roof of hogwarts.. A book sat next to him, the title letters were gold on the black leather book..

Head Mistress McGonagall appeared, "Child.. " She sighs , "You should be in your bed.." She looks over at the book, "The Unauthorized biography of Severus Snape.. " Bending down she reads the smaller letters, "Of the Untold Tales of Wizarding Cold war series.. Produced by the Lily Evans Society.." Reading the Author she chuckles, " Written by Rita Skeeter.."

"You should read the inside cover, " Thomas just looked up at the stars..

Opening up the book, "Thomas.. There are.." McGonagall went wide eyed reading the hand writing, "He.. That.. That rat.. he.. "

"I know.. I was gonna finish reading it.. I.. I just cant.." Thomas swallowed hard, "James Potter was non cool.. A total jerk! Severus should have.. Should have.. "

"Should have what," McGonagall looked down from where she stood?

"What does his dedication mean? It has to be him. " thomas sighed, " To T. E. C. I lied to you. The death eater who told Voldemort where Lily and James were will never forget his actions for eternity… Thank you for telling me where he was hiding.. The pain of love never goes away.. You have been blessed.. A second chance to make all your mistakes again.. This time tell your Lily when you find her that you love her.. No more Lilys or Athenas. S. S." Thomas paused, "P.S. I verify the accuracy of the accounts in this book.."

"Severus," Minerva sat down on the roof.. "Was.. Is a complicated man.. The fact he thanked you.. It means a lot.. "

"I.. The older me.. Why did he do what he did? Tailia, Bloodfur, Athena, and so many others.." Thomas is looking at the stars, "He.. I walked away.. Mistakes.."

"You grow up more complicated.. Oblivated 23 times," McGonagall looked over the grounds.. "You came to my office years ago.. " Thomas turned and looked at her," You nearly scared me half to Death.. In your armor and Green cape.. " Taking a deep breath, "You dropped a disfigured head.. It was Corban Yaxley's head.."

"You never .. I thought I worked with the deathe eaters," Thomas was confused..

Looking up to the stars, "We had a long conversation.. The Schools were off limits.. No troops or material at the schools.. No sending the children into war.. Any violation would result in the same Fate as Yaxley.. "

"I.. I destroyed that African school," Thomas took a deep breath..

"Uagadou.." Minerva took a deep breath, "They children were brought to this school by your troops in the middle of the night.. I hid them here.. With help from Several of the other Headmasters and mistresses.. We hid them.. "

"I Used nukes.. or did I," thomas was not very happy..

"I was told that night that Uagadou was preparing a counterstrike by your Sigiled Marshall.. " Minerva looked down, "Those bloody fools had several nuclear weapons being sigiled.. On ICBMs.. At the school.. Your soldiers were pissed because they had captured several of the Instructors.. "

"We rescued our enemies," Thomas was confused.. "Why risk.. I mean.."

"I do not know what happened to those men and women.. I had children to worry about," Minerva McGonagall sighed.. "You left one of the instructors with us. With a message, next time their will be ZERO mercy. I summoned the others.. Lets say.. You had destroyed Uagadou by the time they got here was the official story.. That.. That fool you left was proud of what he had done.. "

"The others immediately agreed nothing was to be at their schools," Thomas answered..

"Immediately.. " Minerva shook her head, "You are not Grindelwald or Voldemort.. Niether should mercy towards the children.. "

"I am not him either.. Why did my grandmother get involved," thomas took a deep breath? "None of this makes sense.. I mean kidnapping Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Weasley.. My horseman hinted at something.."

"It was a tatic to destaba.." Minerva stops herself, "Why does it seem off to you?"

"I heard them talking with Mrs. Smith.. They were pissed.. I hid all of the other test tube babies.." Thomas looked at Minerva, "Why didnt I just shoot those two dead.. It is stupid.. I got those two pregnant with test tube babies.. "

Minerva narrowed her eyes, "When you get older perhaps you had a bone to pick with the minisrty and wanted to make an example of Voldemorts enemies.."

"Did I waste time making examples of other enemies by impregnation," Thomas raises his eyebrows? "The examples I've heard where along the lines of mob messages.."

"Thomas," Minerva covers her mouth.. Again she rubs the bridge of her nose, "It.. Take a deep breath.. "

"None of this makes sense.. My grandmother told me.. Nevermind," Thomas Yawns.. "She would not explain.. I .. I was supposed to be here. I fell through the cracks."

"You are here now," McGonagall puts her arm around him.. "Hold on.."

A few seconds later they are on the ground..

"Take your book.. Get some sleep.. Your first day here has been interesting, " McGonagall warmly spoke.. "We will finish this conversation later.. Go to the slytherin dorms.."

The two part ways with McGonanagall walking with a heavy heart.. After a few minutes of walking, she reaches a point at the wall.. Waving her wand quietly whispering a password, a staircase appears with the disappearance of the wall.. Minerva McGonagall walks up the stairs as the wall reappears..

Reaching the top she points her wand at the door.. It pops open.. Inside the small locked tower room, "Sylvia.."

The head of the department of mysteries waits for minerva to enter, then waves her hand.. The entrance shuts, "I only told Thomas that was the last time.. I would see him.."

"You intervened, "Minerva walked over to the book of acceptance.. "I am still owed an explanation.. In 1991 this quill wrote the name of an American in the book of acceptance.. I was surprised.. I with held that name.. You gave me your word you would explain Sylvia.. I said nothing during Voldemorts run.. I figured you were protecting the child.. Now I want the truth.."

Sylvia holds out her hand and a globe materializes.. "A deal was struck," Sylvia closes her eyes.. "The little s#$% is just like his bloody grandfather.. All debts paid.. Here is the why.."

Images appear from the globe..

"I remember this.. It the hall just after Potter, Granger and Weasley were sorted.. "She stops when she sees Thomas being walked into the hall, "This never happened.."

"Thank the stars it did not.. Watch," Sylvia coldly speaks..

An older man speaks, "Albus.."

"Hector Scamander.. " Albus Dumbledore's voice fills the room, "Who is this young man with you?"

"The American child I told you about.. Mr. Thomas Elliot Carthen," Minerva heard her own voice..

"He is not," Albus Dumbledore was interupted..

"Slytherian," The sorting hat called out.. "Of this there is no doubt.."

Thomas is looking up at the candles, "Wow.. Its Magic.. I am a real mage.. I thought I was in trouble.. Those bad men tried to hurt Athena.."

Hector points to the whispering students, "I was hoping ravenclaw.. My old house.. Go sit over there.. "

"Hector.. This is quite unusual," Albus spoke quietly.. "I see you are injured and dirty.. What happened?"

"We were attacked.. This mean woman attacked Athena..I.. I.." Thomas spoke, "I used magic.."

"Albus.. He summoned the dead to defend him," Hector spoke as all the students went quiet.. "We really need to talk.. MACUSA was hot on my tail.."

Several Aurors fill the area, "Hector Scamander.. "

"Severus.." Albus speaks.. "Please take a moment to .. To sit the young slytherian.. "

"Dumbledore," An american Auror of native american descent spoke.. "He is an american outside Hogwarts.."

"He was sorted into Slytherian," McGonagall Steps up quietly behind Dumbledore.. "I have already spoken with the ministry.. "

Severus Snape walks over in his black robes, "Mr. Carthen.. Welcome to Hogwarts.. "

Thomas is looking at Quirinus Quirrell as he walked up behind Servus..

Sylvia was not smiling, "This was.. The start.. A necromancer.. The Ministry of Magic did not let him go to America.."

"Voldemort," McGonagall watched a very different scene..

Thomas in the replay looked around like he was listening to voices.. Turning his head to catch something being said multiple times..

"Who is Tom riddle," thomas's comment silences everyone?

"Where did you hear that name," Hector speaks quietly?

thomas giggles and goes with a mocking tone, "Lord Voldemort. . That is an idiotic code name.."He looks at Professor Quirinus Quirrel, "He is right there.. Under the towel.. I can hear both of them.. Cant all of you?"

The aurors, the staff, and Mr. Scamander all have their wands drawn..

"THAT IS NOT NICE.. I AM NOT A MUGGLE!" Thomas yells, "MR. SCAMANDER SAID I WAS FROM A HIDDEN PUREBLOOD BLOODLINE.. YOU.. YOU ARE THE INFERIOR HALF BREED!" Thomas turns like he hears voices, "Oh.. His momma had to use magic to get laid.. She must of been goat butt ugly!"

Minerva covers her mouth, "Merlins beard.. It.."

"Was just the first change," sylvia smiles.. "We are goin to be here awhile.. "


	8. Chapter 8

"It.. It was not funny Artemis," Thomas speaks as they walked together.. "Your grandmother, Amunet, stormed out.. In my defense I did not know magic was real.. "

"It is.. It is very funny.. PaPa is still making grilled cheese sandwhiches .. He said he was taught them by the greatest philosopher of magic he know.." Artemis laughed again, "When ever him and Grandma Amunet argue.. We had grilled cheese sandwiches.." After a moment of thought, "You know he has not made any the last few times.. He would look at her and she would just leave the room politely.."

"Because I won the bet," An old man spoke with pride.. "The only one I ever one with that woman.."

"Grandpa," Artemis was wide eyed.. She ran to the old man and hugged him surprising the old man, "I missed you.."

"I missed you to.. " He hugged his granddaughter back, "Thomas.."

"Mr. Scamander, "Thomas got a look on his face.. "You.. You got old. Gandolph old."

Loudly with pride, "My best student in the Philosophy of magic.. " Looking at several others, "Before he even knew magic existed." Shaking his head, "Slytherian.. Really.. I was hoping Ravenclaw.."

"Is grandma here," Artemis asked?

"Your old enough to know now.. We where married for the sex.. I stayed for the food.." Artemis gets embarassed at her Grandfather's comments, "Babygirl.. She does NOT want to face Thomas.. She refuses to apologize.."

Victoria Comes up in her robes, "Thomas.. You.. The great hall.. They are admiting eight new students.."

An old woman with tattoos of runes and sigils walks up in fatigues with similar style.. In a very military manner, "Sir.. I mean.." Taking a deep breath, "Marshall Creevey.. Wilma .. Formerly first Sigil Division. Search and Destroy.. Now.. Hogwarts Resource officer.. "

Thomas swallowed hard, "Marshall. The.. The sigiled.. I.."

Going to one knee, "It is ok sir.. From you.. You let me know if anyone messes with you.." Minerva McGonagall lowers her eyes making Wilma whisper, "S #$ can be made to happen.."

"Why young lady," Scamander winks towards Minerva McGonagall. "I find your body art very interesting.."

"Grandpa.. Your still married," Artemis coldly states..

Wilma lets a smile fall from her face, " You dirty old goat.. We were warned by a certain person.." Looking at Thomas," About an old goat he knew.. Magical Grilled cheese Sandwich chef extrodinare.. Said to keep an eye on our wallets and our panties around said goat.. "

Mr. Scamander's face lit up, "If I ever find that old goat.. I will introduce you to him.. " Artemis put her hand on her hips, "Dont mind my granddaughter.. She doesnt know me and her Grandmother got a divorce.." Looking at Artemis, "And appearently it is bad form to check on my neighbors wife.. Make sure she is safe and such.."

Thomas starts laughing, "Did you forget to lock the deadbolt again.."

"Again," Artemis looks at her grandfather..

"Boy.. Wands at dawn," Scamander gave an evil look till Mrs. Creevey bit her bottom lip uncounciously.. "Keep an eye on that one.. Worst student I ever had.."

Wilma tries not to laugh while looking at Scamander..

"My dearie," Scamander looks at Wilma when she burst out laughing.. He looks at homas, "Why do I get the feeling my reputation precedes me?"

"LEARN TO LOCK THE DEADBOLT," Wilma speaks loudly.. "Since none of you are smart enough to learn to lock the deadbolt when you are sleeping with a married woman.. Then you must be able to run like the wind.. Five more miles.."

"Because bullets are faster then you are," Mr. Scamander shook his head at Thomas.. "Wilma.. I am curious what else the Sigil Soldiers were told.. Please tell me you do not know about.."

"The little incident in gun barrel Texas.. " Wilma looked at The old man, "We can talk over a few cold ones later… A lot of us.. Just wow.. Your real.. They wont believe me.. "

"Wont believe you.. "

"You.. You are Legend.. We got weird riefings a lot of times.. Sea Tales.. But they always applied to what we were being trained on.. If you are the old goat from the Gun Barrel incident.." Wilma leaned over and whispered, "You just have to worry about my wallet.. I am going commando.." She walks away towards the great hall, "Cheers laddie.."

Scamanders grey goatee turned as he watched the Major Walk away..

"Cuz," A red haired girl in slytherian accented robes pointed to Thomas.. "He is right here.."

"Thank you Mafalda.."

Seeing an older Red haired woman coming his way, "Knucklehead.. Artie girl.. Stay behind me.. You to Victoria.."

"Molly, " McGoganall called out.. "Dont do this.."

"Move," Molly Weasley angrily spoke.. "First he kidnapped my daughter and Daughter in law.. He.."

"Mam," Thomas steps back half a step.. Resting his hand on his wand white bone looking wand, "I did not do anything.. "

"Molly," McGonagall rushed over.. "Listen to me.. This is not the.."

"Take the job and shove it.. I dont care that," Molly insticntually stopped as she noticed several ghost glowing green. "The little necromancer thinks I.."

"Mrs. Weasley," Scamander refused to move.. "Lass.. Dont do this.."

Wilma Creevey was back out, "Do not draw that wand Mrs. Weasley.. STEP BACK.."

Mrs. Weasley turned to see Wilma Creevy's holding her baton like a rifle, With glowing red sigils.. The fatigues silver sigils are glowing.. "You think I am afraid of your magical toys.. He raped my daughter and daughter in law.. They have been through enough already.. You lost a son during the battle of hogwarts Wilma.."

"He is innocent you old ding bat.." Wilma keeps the baton rifle raised, "I know him better then you molly.. I will send you to the gates of Hell without a second thought.. You need to talk with your Son, Daughter in law.. Son in law, and Daughter.. A real come to Jesus meeting.. "

Molly had her eyes back on thomas, "Why would I need to talk with them? "

"Molly look at me," Scamander took a deep breath..

"Think Molly.. Carthen never personally took prisoners.. Till those two lying c#$%s, "Wilma responds.. "What he found at the ministry cost him time.. Think hard head.. He was attacked by your family yesterday.. Your husband hasnt told you yet.. "

"Is this gonna be every D#$% day," Thomas yells? "Mrs. Weasley.. F#$% you too.. They will not answer my question.. And the ghost whisper.."

Molly Weasley glares in anger, "What question you little monster?"

"Kidnapping you daughter.." He whispers to Vicotria, "Which one is it?"

Victoria takes a deep breath, "Ginny Potter.. Hermione is her daughter in law.."

"Really.. Oh well," Thomas shruggs his shoulder.. "Why? That is stupid.. Makes no sense.. None! It.. It is monolouging!"

"Molly.. I am asking you to come to my office, "Minerva was tense..

A blonde haired woman came from the great hall.. Seeing Thomas, "You.." She draws her wand, "I have your back Molly.. I will deal with the sigiled soldier.. Impregnating Ginny with Neville's sperm via muggle processes.. Right after I got pregnant.."

"Hannah.. Child," Molly freezes in place.. Her eyes dialate..

"After," thomas starts to speak and covers his mouth as his eyes stop glowing.. "I.. I. I KNEW IT!" Thomas pulls on Scamander's Professor tweed jacket..

"Son.. It is," Scamander stops as Thomas points at Hannah..

"Mr. Roman," thomas looks up at Artemis's grandfather.. "Mr. Froks.."

"Listen we will," Scamander stops and looks at Hannah.. "Merlin's Beard.. I will be blessed with a curse.." Thomas keeps whispering, "No.. No it makes perfect sense.. I have spent years talking to you.. In the middle of the night.. Ten points to Slytherin.. "

Molly takes a deep breath and rubs the bridge of her nose.

Wilma turns in her three point stance towards Hannah, "Scamander.. Do you see now?"

Tears fell down Hannah's face as Molly slowly walked over, "He.. He destroyed our family.. He.."

Minerva calmed down as Molly lowered Hannah's wand.. She hugs Hannah, "You.. We will talk in my office.."

Wilma walked over to Thomas and stood by him, "Man of Honor.."

"Mr. Scamander," Victoria was confused.. "What happened?"

"Little Gryphandor," Scamander took a deep breath.. "It will be covered in history.."

"Lets go to my office," Molly weasley steps back from the hug.. "It will be ok.." Taking a deep breath turning towards Thomas, "Mr. carthen.. I hope you.."

"No.." thomas responds coldly, "There is no way you missed it.."

"Mr. Carthen," Minerva takes a deep breath.. "The weasley's.. Molly is a kind and decent soul.. She was just defending her family.." Minerva rubs her forehead, "And you are about to tell me that she can go to hell.." thomas had raised his finger and stopped, " She should have thought and checked facts first.. I believe your misused phrase is besmirch your honor."

Everyone is looking at her as Thomas blinks..

"Yes.. Molly knows she is wrong.. She understands why you are not accepting the apology.. She misjudged you," McGonagall's comment of stolen words makes Molly Weasley pause.. "Thomas Carthen.. She will remember this day for a long time.. "

Everyone is quiet..

"Minerva," Molly whispers looking at the head mistress..

"Mr. Carthen.. " McGonagall stood like steel, "However.. Fifteen points from Slytherian.. for violating Noblese Obligee.. Molly.. Hannah I will be joining you after the assembley.." Walking to the doors and opening them McGonagall saw the assembled magical ceatures.. "Children.. And twety five points to slytherian.. For upholding the Ideal of Noblese Oblige. Lords of the manor indeed.."

The sounds went very Quiet ..

"Children please join your respective houses," McGonagall walked into the hall with out looking back. "It is indeed a special day.."

Rose walked to into the area and saw Thomas, "You.."

Albus and Teddy where walking with her..

"You three," Molly Weasley's tone was not polite.. "Get into the Hall.. After wards come to my office.. We will go over EXACTLY what happened yesterday.. In detail.."

Thomas looks at Rose and blinks for half a second..

Victoria takes Thomas's arm, "Lets go.. Head mistress McGoganagall wants us in the hall.."

Redfur is tanding next to several large adult male werewolvess, "He is ok.." She greets Thomas and kneels in her human form.. She sniffs him, "The scent is off but it is him.. Little Shade.."

A female with with grey and red streaks in her hair, with slightly extended canine teeth, all black eyes, walked from behind..

The Largest werewolf their knelt and sniffed the air, "It is him.. Little Shade is.. " The larger one sniffed at Artemis, "Your magical family.."

"Uncle Torrel.." Little Shade looked at Thomas, "You.. You always hated me because I cant turn into a were wolf.. And I am Half mage.. I.."

"We did not know your lineage," The werewolf males all knelt before Thomas.. "Daughter of the great emancipator.." Torrel turns towards the physically smaller Redfur as the males stand, "You could have told us earlier.. Things.. Things would be different.. I present Little Shade.. Carthen.. To hogwarts.."

"Thank you Mr. torrel.. We.." McGonagall is interrupted..

"Gryffindor," The sorting hat calls from its spot on the chair.. "Bravery and courage in ample supply.."

Everyone looks at the sorting hat wide eyed..

A female Veela steps forward with several other females, "Sorting hat.. I present Monsiuer Bruce Tiberius DeSorium.. Of the Carthen bloodline.."

A ruggedly handsome red haired boy steps forward from the Veela.. "Mother.. It does not work that way.. Carthen?"

"Ravenclaw," The sorting hat calls out without any doubt.. "The intelligence of his mother thankfully.."

Artemis has a confused look on her face, "Your children are.. A sister and brother.."

"Artemis Lestrange.. You almost ended up in Hufflpuff.. Hard work and loyalty.. But Slytherian there was no doubt.." The sorting hat seemed to smile, "You can not hide what you are.."

Scamander looked out at the people present, "This is.. It is my fault.." Laughing as he rubs his forehead, "I was a bad influence.. Very bad.." Grinning, "Allright lets keep this shin dig going.."

Thomas looks at Rose for an extra few seconds, cracking a smile..


	9. Chapter 9

Thomas hugs Little Shade, "It is ok.. I am way beyond overwelmed.."

Tears fell from her face, "I really wanted.. I mean you are in slytherin.."

"Maybe you got courage and bravery from your mother in spades.." Thomas gently responds, "I.. Your Mother has done an excellent job.."

"This sucks.. If your my father.. You are smaller then me and.. Weaker," Little Shade looked at Thomas.. "I.. I was expecting.."

"A six foot tall monster of a man in body armor.." Thomas takes a deep breath, "The older me was an asshole.. He could not even get stable.. You are pretty and sane.. That was your mother.."

Redfur hit her larger brother Torrel in the arm sticking her caninish human nose in the air..

"I.. It is an honor to meet you father," Bruce moves his long white hair aside.. He whispers, "They are staring at me.. It is because I am half human.."

"Yeah.. To them you are hot.. You sure as hell did not get my looks," Thomas sees several of the females looking at Bruce.. "We have to talk later.. Mr. Scamander.. I will need your help.."

The older Mr. Scamander walked over..

Both Bruce and Little Shade bow their heads, "Honored mentor of our father.. You honor us.."

"You get your manners from your mothers as well," Hector Scamander saw some of the older Witches looking on.. "You are going.. Wait.. Are you a picky eater like my grand daughter?"

"Yes sir," Both answer respectfully..

"Oh thank Thoth," Scamander took a deep breath.. Looking at the Veela as she seemed to glide forward, "Thomas.."

"Mother," Bruce speaks in clear english..

Gently she rubs his face, "Hello Thomas.."

Redfur steps forward with a smile and whispers something in French..

Scamander goes wide eyed and swallows hard, "Yeap.. All my bloody fault." He rubs his face..

"EWE," Bruce responds and then looks down.. "Mother.. I.."

Redfur answers, "Take your time growing up Thomas.. Wipe that look off your face Little Shade… "

"Mother.. You are embarassing me," Little Shade's face was beet red..

Bruces mother seductively whispers something else in Thomas's ear all in french..

Several of those present go wide eyed..

Scamander's face turns beet red, "Ladies.." He takes a deep breath, "My god lad.. " Putting his hand over his heart, "If is not able to attend his eighteenth birthday party.. I am in.. I will take one for the team.."

Thomas Stands very still as McGonagall coughs..

"Ladies," Minerva's face is a little red.. "He is.."

"How in the HELL did I do this," thomas is wide eyed? "Mr. Scamander.."

"Little Shade.. Bruce," Redfur smiles evilly.. "You father is what was called a real man.. You are old enough to know the truth.. "

"It was a very.. Very fun week," Bruce's mother tells her son..

"But.. But.. I cant even talk to girls, " Thomas's comment makes several of the older men laugh..

Lucius steps forward with a smile, "And you questioned him being in Slytherin.."

An older man started to speak but was distracted by Bruces mothe rand Redfur looking at him..

"Hector," Lucius speaks softly.. "I think it is time for the parents to leave.."

"I have to ask," Hector Spoke.. "There is one book I know he would have created.. Thomas grimmore of S.." Seeing the kids, "Grimmore of Interpersonal Actions Rated M for mature.. It is missing.. "

"I was curious were it was," Redfur looks to Bruce's mother..

"Ms. DeSorium," Hector ask but catches a very small smile in Lucius's face. "Lucius Malfoy.."

Narcissa quickly intervenes, "Lucius darling.." Narcissa takes Lucius's arm, "I believe we have time to grab a.. A quick snack.."

Lucius has an evil grin cross his face, "I am feeling famished.."

"The ministry has ordered all books that belong to to the Elder Carthen turned over, " Precy Weasley speaks up..

Lucius walks with his wife up to Thomas and whispers, "Page 183.." Thomas goes wide eyed as Narcissa hits Lucius in the arm, "You are right my dear.. A Quick.. Quick snack would hit the spot.."

"Mr. Weasley.." Narcissa cant hide her smile, "All books belonging to Mr. Carthen were turned over.. A wise man would instead look for the books it was based on.. My dear.. We have about two hours before class.. I can make us sandwiches.."

The Malfoys disappear quickly in black streaks..

"Percy," McGonagall looks disapprovingly.. "We have to try and get back on schedule.."

"The ministry of Magic.." Percy takes a deep , "Respectfully Request Mr. Carthen's presense.. At his older self's castle in Ireland.. We want to make sure nothing is left hidden. MACUSA has requested the same…"

"I actually do own a castle.. " Thomas was not even paying attention as he whispered to himself,"Page 183.. Page 183.. Page 183.."

"Mr. Carthen," Percy is stern.. "You have done a lot of damage.. Well your older self.. My mother told me to be nice for some reason.. So I am asking politely.. There are several issues.."

"I respectfully must decline," thomas Looks around Percy..

"I love you Bruce.. Keep an eye on your father, "Ms. DeSorium blows Thomas a kiss aparates with the other Veelas..

Redfur walks with her head held high back to he rbrother who is a little angry, but is trying to hide it.. "Under the newly passed conventions.. Expect my brother Minister Torrel to file a complaint.. For stealing his nieces potential inheritance.."

Redfur raises a wand, and the Werewolves all disappear..

Percy is aggrivated, "Listen.. Mr. Scamander.. Please explain to your Protege.. Of which the ministry is still looking into your full involvement in 3WW.. That.."

"Leave Mr. Scamander Alone.. If.. He taught me a few things.. I would not leave guns just lying around.. "

"Most likely his other books and magical items have been handed over to the proper authorities.. Or at least the most competant," Hector Scamander politely spoke..

"That is not acceptable," Percy coldly responds..

"Think over his profile Beaurecrat," Hector was not very polite.. "I assume the departments or governments he turned them over to.." Pausing for a minute, "MACUSA is not sharing.. Probably at the Fort Knox facility.. They might not have even told their own people.."

Percy stops about to say something.. Pausing again has a finge rup.. "They would not leave us in the dark.. We are not," Percy looks at Thomas..

He is whispering to himself, "Page 183.. Page 183.."

Artemis hits Thomas in th earm, "Stop.. Mr. Weasley is rightfully worried.."

"We get a field trip, "Thomas Speaks.. "Tomorrow.. All the students that want to go.. My children and myfriends get to go.."

"Mr. carthen, " Percy narrows his eyes.. "Your friends and Family may go.."

Thomas narrows his eyes, "And all the Prefects.. And the Class I am supposed to be in at the time.."

"I believe that will be my class.." Hector Scamander speaks up, "I will see if Molly wants to come.."

"Mr. Scamander.. That.."

"Of Course I will go.." Molly Weasley walked over, "Percy is ok with the terms.. My HUSBAND will be with us Mr. Scamander.."

"Mother this is Ministry," Percy catches the glare from his mother.. With a sigh of defeat, "Business.. I was told to get him there.."

Rose Weasley walks out from behind her grandmother..She has a mad look on her face, "thomas.." She looks up at her Grandmother, "I apologize for .. For attacking you.."

"Boys," Molly seems to growl out..

Albus and Teddy both step out from behind Molly Weasley, "We also apologize.."

Molly sighs, "Mr. Scamander we.."

Thomas looks at Rose, "I accept your apology on one condition Rose.. You have to come with us to see my castle.. "

Rose had an offended look on her face, "Excuse me.. "

Victoria barely hid a heart broken look on her face..

"I will accept all of the apologies.. Including yours Mrs. Weasley.. " Thomas bit his bottom lip for half half a second with a hoepful look at Rose, "She can chaperone us with the prefects.."

Head Mistress McGonagall rubbed her temples..

"I had not walked a mile in your shoes.. And seeing some of the decisions my older self made.. I can see the mistakes he made.." Looking at Little Shade and Bruce.. Then to Artemis, "Theie mothers deserved a lot more from me then.. Then what they got.. So perhaps I need new rules Mr. Weasley.. That was a good speech you gave.. You are correct.. Things must change.. I.. I will take that first step.. To heal wounds long standing.."

Percy was very quiet, "How did you hear that speech? You.. "

"The spirits told me," Thomas spoke off handidly..

"The Ghost told you," Minerva spoke with a slight worry..

"They are right here," Thomas looked around.. "What do you mean they cant see some of you?"

"Dad…. Thomas," Artemis takes a deep breath.. "We are wizards… We can see the ghost.. Their are not any other them."

Scamander took a deep breath, "Not everything is known Granddaughter.. Thomas is a rare duck.."

"You need to stop.. " Rose Weasley responded, "No grandmother.. I am not going anywhere with Thomas.. You are a liar.. You attacked our family.." Rose sounded like her grandmother, "Artemis tried to tell you.. We see every ghost.."

"NO YOU DONT, "Thomas responds.. "I.. I can prove it.."

"No you cant," rose defiantly responds..

Minerva sighs, "Mr. thomas.. I believe you.. It.."

"Prove it," thmas looks Rose in the eyes.. He kneels down.. "It.. It goes.. Ah.." Thomas starts chanting..

"Mr. CARTHEN," Minerva calls out.. "Hector.."

Little Shade crouched instinctually sniffing the air..

Bruce started looking from side to side..

"Listen I," Artemis stopped as she heard voices.. She turns drawing her wand, "What in bloody hell.." The End of her wand glows.. "They are everywhere.."

Scamander takes out his wand, "Thomas.. Lad.. You have to stop.. "

A grey mist starts to surround the group with Green figures showing up..

Minerva McGonagall drew her wand and said something in Swahilli.. A small electric zap from the headmistress's wand goes into the ground inbetween Thomas's hands on the ground.. sending him back a few feet..

"All of you.. Summon your Patronus," Minerva called out.."Now!"

All those able to summoned there Patronus.. Patronus begin to appear making the grey mist retreat slowly..

"What was that," Percy was shaken?

Rose swallowed hard and Rolled Thomas over.. "He is alive.. " Looking back at her grandmother, "He is a necromancer.. That grey mist.. that was the Veil.. He can see into the veil.. Summon it.."

"Their are no," Percy takes half a second. Looking at Artemis, Little Shade, and Bruce, "Four of them.. HeadMistrees.. How did you know to deal with.. With this issue?"

"Mr. Weasley.. There is a reason I am the Head Mistress.." Minerva smiled but it left when she saw Scorpius narrow his eyes at the sight of Thomas's head being held by Rose Weasley.

"Athena," Thomas comes up quickly.. He bumps his head into Rose's, "Ow.. You.. S #$.."

Rose lost her balance and lands on Thomas barely bracing herself.. The two are face to face.. Rose blinks for half a second, "You.. " composing her self as she swallows hard looking into Thomas's green glowing eyes, "You cant do.. It.."

Molly Weasley coughs, "Rose.."

Sitting up as everyone is quiet, "Thomas.." closing her eyes standing up, "That magic is.. It is dark magic.."

"The force is niether dark nor light.. It is the user," Thomas responds as he sits up on his elbows..

Victoria quickly comes over, "Are you Ok?"

Rose blinks and swallows hard, "He is fine Victoria.." Not meaning to she sticks out a hand, "Thomas.."

Thomas takes Rose's hand and stands up, "I think I just lost a lot of points for slytherin.."

Mafalda whispers to Scorpius, "First he attacks the upper classmen.. Then gloria.. Now he is hitting on Rose.."


	10. Chapter 10

A knock came from the front door of the cottage..

"They can come back later," Lucius laid on a bear skin rug nude with Narcissa laying on his chest.. "With a whisper, "I did not lock the deadbolt.."

Narcissa hit Lucius sleepily , " GO AWAY.. WE ARE BUSY!"

"It is Percy Weasley.. Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy.. You are in possession of Property of Thomas Elliot Carthen.. The ministry has.."

"Go the F#$% away, as Mr. Carthen likes to say.. " Lucius sighs, "My love.. " Lucius sits up, "I will deal with these mongrel muggle wannabes.."

"Lucius.. You are not getting dressed," Narcissa then giggles as Lucius walks to the door of the little cottage. "Give me a second let me cover up.. We can use it against them later.."

"All right.." Percy's voice is clear, "Ron.. Open the door for.."

Lucius grabs his wand, flings open the door, standing there with nothing but his wand pointing out the door.. "Can I help you?"

"UGH, "Ron Weasley looks away.. "Put some clothes on.."

"Dont you have a shop to run merchant," Lucius Malfoy responds coldly..

"Mr. Malfoy.. We have to search," Percy pauses when he spies the nude Narcissa wrapped up in a bear skin rug blanket.. "Mam.. You need to get dressed.."

"We are searching your house," Ron coldly spoke.. "Death Eater.."

Lucius goes to shut the door, but Ron quickly sticks his foot in the door.. He pushes it open, "I do not think so.. Strip the whole cottage.."

"Ron," Percy takes a deep breath.. "Lucius .. Ron grab him his robes.. Narcissa. Mam You are going to have to step outside."

Narcissa comes out of the house with nothing but the bear skin rug..

Several of the neighbors come outside as Lucius stands there nude holding his wife in their bear skin rug..

"You have no right to do this," Lucius is very loud as he drops his wand..

The Aurors with Percy enter the house..

"Do not try anything Lucius," Percy was cold.. "You know the ministry ordered ALL items owned by Mr. Carthen turned over.."

"We got you Lucius," Ron calls out as he holds a book.. "You have .." Ron reads the title, "Drilling in the wetlands.. A sensual Grimore for the lover.." Ron shakes his head, "You are going down.. Toss the house.."

Percy looks at Lucius standing there nude, paused.. "Ron.. Something is off.."

One of the other Aurors calls out, "We have a lot of muggle devices.. You are going to need experts to go through this.."

"I bet you it is all illegally sigiled," Ron goes back into the house..

"What is your game Lucius," Percy directed one of the Aurors to pick up Lucius's wand.. "You had to know there was no way we would let you keep anything.. You had to know.."

Mrs. Smith comes out of one of the Cottages nearby..

Percy sees her and closes his eyes, "Bullocks.."

Mrs. smith is wearing a bathrobe, "Honey grab two guest bath robes.." Mrs. Smith comes storming across the street, "Lucius.. Narcissa.. Are you ok.."

A native American woman walks out of the same cottage in jeans and a t-shirt.. She sees the scene and quickly comes over..

Ron comes out side, " Where are the rest of the .."

"PERCY," Smith yells.. "What in sam h#ll does the ministry think it is doing?"

"We are raiding the Malfoy's cottage," Ron speaks angrily..

"Let me get this straight," Mrs. Smith Yells at Percy.. "He is leading the raid?"

"We got the malfoys red handed," Ron takes back the Grimore.. "Lucius did not turn over.."

"That.. " Mrs. Smith glares at Percy, "Really .. You are raiding the Malfoy house for A publically available book.." The native American woman has robes in her hands as she walked over, "And you have embarassed the Malfoys.. With an illegal raid.. This is going to be F#$%ing expensive Percy.."

Ron glares at Lucius, "Public.. Publically available.. We have them.."

"Mr. Granger," Mrs. Smith coldly responds making Ron go red.. "Is NOT an active Auror.. He is not listed anywhere nor or any books.. "

The Other Auror's freeze in place.. Mrs. freeman from earlier causes something to fall and break inside..

"Honey give my clients Robes.. Take them to our cottage.. "Mrs. Smith turns towards Percy, "This is an illegal raid.. And we just finished negotiating the new rules.. They passed.."

The Auror's look to Percy who gets pissed, "This was a set up.. You.."

"How many people have a copy of this book.. Drilling in the wetlands," Mrs. Smith calls out.. "Show of hands.."

Slowly several other people in the gathering crowd raise their hands.. Slowly several more in robes raise their hands..

Ron takes a deep breath..

"I want to press charges against Mr. Ron Weasley.. " Narcissa has a fake look of fear on her face, "Me and my husband where enjoying some personal time.. And he just barged inside our cottage.. "

"Charges," Ron threw the book down..

"If Mr. Weasley was not an Auror this morning.." Mrs. smith glares at Percy, "He better be arrested.. An ex Auror does NOT have the authority to just Break into some person's castle.. And if you fake it.. Their will be other consequences.. He is compromised due to conflict of interest.." And Seeing the same woman from earlier, "And the americans are here.. Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy.. We are looking at Least a three or four Million Galleons apiece.. "

"What.." The American auror Mrs. freeman spoke, "Percy.. You cant.."

"Mrs. Freeman had a run in earlier with my clients.. " Mrs. smith grins evilly, "We are suing.. I expect the Arrest Report.. Mrs. Freeman and Mr. GRANGER do NOT have authority to preform the actions they have.. Lucius take your wife over to My cottage with Mrs. Smith.."

"Percy," Ron looks at his brother.. "You.. You cant do this.."

"Take them both into custody," Percy looks down.. "Do NOT even start Ron.. You were just here in case... Bullocks.." Malfoy escorts his wife with the robe open..

"We have his wand," The Auror whispers..

Mrs. Smith has her hand out, "And seizure of personal property has to be worth what.. A lost promotion.. Several hundred thousand Galleons.."

"PERCY," Ron has his wand taken from him..

"Percy," the other Auror's take Mrs. freeman's wand..

"We will be watching you Lucius," Percy angrily calls out..

"No.. No you wont," Mrs. smith evilly smiles.. "Add another two hundred thousand to the total for the ministry.." Mrs. Smith points to the camera, "Muggle Tech.."

"You do not even like muggles," Ron called out.. Lucius stops and turns towards Ron, "Thats right.. You think anyone has forgotten. What you did to my sister?"

"Noblese Oblige," Lucius coldly states.. "Narcissa.. Please let Mr. Weasley go.. Same with the American.. Dont press charges.."

"Because we do not have to lift a finger," Narcissa evilly spoke.. "I am NOT letting the Ministry or MACUSA go.. Mrs. Smith.. I want Ron Weasley forever banned from working with Aurors.. Return him to his shop.. And This Mrs. freeman needs to be returned to her shores.. Noblese Oblige."

"Against my advice.." Mrs. Smith Looks Percy straight in the eyes, "My clients have stated the terms.. You will billed for all damaged items and the cleaning bill.."

"Tell Thomas," Ron was pissed.. "He is not allowed in.."

"Merlin's beard.. Ron.. SHUT UP," Percy yells! "Just shut your mouth.. Take him back to his shop.."

"Why the .. You keep saying that," Ron is Angry.. "And no percy.. I will not shut up.."

Narcissa chuckles and takes Lucius's arm, "My dear we .. We will have to rough it.. I have to cover for Neville.." Looking back to Ron for half a second, "And Hannah.. Mr. weasley is lucky we work with his mother.. I will of course tell her about her Sons' behaviors.. This has to stop.."

"You are going to tell my mother on Me," Ron laughed till he saw Percy's face.. "She doesnt like Them either.. She.."

"Shut up Ron.. " Percy closed his eyes, "It.. We havent had a chance to talk.." Percy calls out, "Lucius.. Narcissa.. Where is Draco?"


	11. Chapter 11

"Artemis, "A brown haired female spoke snobbily.. Readjusting her "Your father is bringing down the magical community.. You.. Is he even pureblood?"

"Alurem Snyde," Artemis was pissed off.. "It has been a long day.. Dad.." Pausing with the emotional weight of the phrase, "My father is gone.. " Standing straighter with a weird sense of Pride, "And he gets a second chance.."

"And your grandfather is a male whore.. An old joke.. Your father slept with a werewolf and had a cub.. Filthy blood traitors," Alurem Snyde was upset.. "Why is he in slytherin.. We are going to talk with Professor Malfoy.. This.. this is bad.. Elves, goblins, and other non human trash.. Treated as equals.."

Two of Alurem's friends stood with her..

Artemis looks at her hand, "What was it my father said when he defended himself Albus.."

Albus paused as he had been walking by, "Prefect.. "

"Like he is any better.. He is the son of," Alurem is open backhanded smacked across the face by Artemis.. From the ground shocked, "You hit me.. I.."

"Pimp hand.. right Albus," Artemis's eyes glowed green.. The other two girls backed up as all of the other students froze in place, "What is wrong Patricia Pansy? Bali Zabini?"

Alurem starts to crawl backwards, "Artemis.. We.. We.."

"Noblese Oblige," Artemis stomps on the ground inbetween Alurem's legs.. She laughs as she sees a liquid pool form on the ground, "Us Carthens are lords of the manor.. Peasant!"

Narcissa quietly smiles as she watches the scene..

"You forget your place.." Artemis glares at the three, "Say anything negative about my father's choices and I will make you wish my Departed Aunt Bellatrix was dealing with you.. Your grand parents are most likely dead by the way.. " Seeing shocked looks on their faces, "Yes.. Keep in mind the lords and ladies of the manor do not tolerate such unbecoming behavior.. My father Brought ICOW, The ministry, and MACUSA to their knees.. WHO THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?"

"He.. He was defeated by the department of mysteries," Alurem was shaking in fear as Artemis's eyes were glowing green.. "You arent a real LeStrange.. Or.. Or.."

"My Grandmother.. Who is So scarey you will notice Lord Voldemort waited till she was on vacation to attack the department of Mysteries, "Artemis cackles evilly.. "Thats right.. Keep that in mind.. Same for MY SISTER Little Shade and BROTHER Bruce DeSorium.. Same bloodline.. We can see into the veil and you have no secrets from us.."

Narcissa picked that moment, "Artemis.."

"Auntie Narcissa," Artemis spoke politely.. "You are right.. "Reaching into her waist and pulling out a bag of coins, "Your families have fallen on hard times.."

Narcissa turns her head sideways..

Artemis takes coins out of her bag, "Here is a few Galleons to help you peasants out.." Ten Galleons land on the ground in front of the three girls.. "Now.. Clean yourself up.. Then report to me.. I will have your new chore assignment.. So you can help support your POOR families.. "

"Niece," Narcissa freezes taking a step back when Artemis's green glowing eyes turn towards her..

"We.. We are not Peasants," The three girls call out!

"Artemis, "Lucius Malfoy has a slight smirk.. "Prefect LeStrange.."

"You are correct Uncle Lucius," Artemis sticks out her right hand as her left is on her wand.. "Kiss the ring my father gave me.. Then.. Go clean up.."

The three slytherin start to kneel and stop..

"I said kneel.. You will clean this hallway to," Artemis does not budge..

"Lucius," Narcissa whispers softly..

Lucius holds up his hand and nods no to his wife..

Seeing no help Alurem looks down in shame as she kneels.. She kisses the ring on Artemis's hand trying not to look her in the eye..

Patricia and then Bali kneel on the wet floor.. Each kiss the ring in shame..

"Now pick up the gold.. You need it.. " Looking out at all the other Slytherin with green glowing eyes, "Anyone else have any questions.." Seeing every Slytherin refusing to look her glowing eyes in the face, "Good.. This evening we will be having a house meeting.. I want a list of every complaint or issue you have.. Problems concerns or complaints.. Attendance is mandatory and participation is mandatory.."

Alurem, Bali, and Patricia have tears in their faces..

"Prefect. You know you just humilated them.. They will never forgive you, "Lucius spoke with the same airs that Artemis did.

"I will not allow what happened with Severus Snape, Moaning Murtle, and all the others.. " Artemis lets a tear fall, "No.. It stops now and here.. They will either get over it or they will join the dead.. They want to accuse my father of Liberalizing the so called magical community.. They forgot his was a heavy hand, very heavy hand.. The house of Slytherin have been warned.. " Standing tall, "They do not even realize this is not important.. I have real problems.. A father who is in love with my mother who doesnt love him.. A half sister afraid most likely of her own shadow and a half brother who I will most likely be burying his suitors.. And then My boyfriend.. " With a sigh, "It is a long day.. Uncle Lucius.. Did I do wrong.."

Seeing the three girls stand up, "Yes but no.. Lost as many points as you gained.. You made your point quite clearly.." Lucius had his cane in his hand leaning on it, "It is Noblese Oblige and Slytherian himself would have objected.." Seeing the Slytherins looking at him, "as he ATE with you. In debate.. I will be at your meeting.. Prefect.."

"Thank your Professor Malfoy.. Acting Professor Malfoy," Artemis enunciated clearly. "I heard a rumor that.. A new reading list is coming out.."

Narcisssa laughs, "That it is.. Just not the crude joke.. you.."

Lucius stops and shakes his head as his wife does, "Are your father's ill mannered daughter.. "

"That is a compliment Professors.. I thank you very much," Artemis calmly spoke.. "Albus.. Please bring Scorpius here.. I need to speak with him and you as Prefect.." Hold her hand up, "Aunt Narcissa.. This is personal business.." Closing her eyes, "Lords of the manor.. I must discuss peace with Albus and Scorpius.. Say over a snack later today.."

"Does this mean we can say no," Albus ask?

"No," Narcissa and Lucius speak with a little bit more pride..

"Artemis is our family," Narcissa took a moment not believing her own words.. "You are my grandson's friend.. "

"Order will be maintained and," Lucius does not seem very happy.. "I .. No.. I make no bones I do not approve of your friendship.. Nor of half of today's events.. But, Malfoys are survivors.. We adapt.. And as a pure blood it is very easy to live with the motto Noblesse Oblige.. We are lords of the manor Potter.."


	12. Chapter 12

"You are a werewolf," Victoria softly spoke.. "LS.."

"You are my father's friend," Little shade moved her full body hair..

Both girls sat awkwardly..

"I am only partially.." LS smiled showing her extended canines, "My dad is smaller then I pictured.. He.."

"Did he really give you copies of the Declaration of Independence? I mean to the werewolves," Victoria spoke through the awkward conversation..

"Yes.. It.. It was a great moment.. Mr. Carthen presented it as the most powerful magical document in the world.. He gave it to every set of sentient magical creatures.. The idea that we have a right to participate in government is inalienable.. " LS spoke with pride, "We hold these truth to be self evident.."

Victoria looked at her, "Your Dad is villian.."

"One man's Terrorist is another man's freedom fighter," Little Shade spoke with pride.. "Mother never told me.. That.. Well I cant marry him now.."

Victoria laughed not meaning to.. Seeing the hurt look, "It is funny.. I am not laughing at you.. Just the situation.. My uncle is hero and a famous Auror.. He defeated lord voldemort.."

"I.. " Little Shade took a deep breath, "I wanted to be in slytherin with my father.. I am in Gryffindor.."

"The sorting hat put you where you.." Victoria Dursley paused for a second, "You know.. We really dont know how that hat works.. "

Little Shade looks at Victoria, "I thought all you human mages trusted.." Little Shade stopped herself, "Did my father say something that made you doubt it?"

"No.. We need to talk with Bruce and Jorel.. Ravenclaws are the smart ones.. " Victoria looks at Little Shade and smiles, "It was something my father said.. Victoria.. Brexit is all messed up.. These politicians need to get their heads out of their rears.. Mother gave him a dirty look and then he whispered to me.. All the politicians are crooks.. "

LS looks at Victoria, "Your father is.. Is a muggle.. You are muggle born.. I.. I thought .. You are friends with a pureblood.. Our.. Uncle torrel was way off.."

"Let me talk to The others.." Victoria whispers quietly as they stand in the hallway, "Crap.. Amir.."

The Tall well built Prefect give a warm smile, "Victoria.. Would you please introduce me to your friend?"

"Prefect this is Little Shade Carthen.. "Victoria smiles at the prefect of Arabian african descent, "This is Amir Ptolemy.. Prefect.."

"We all heard the sorting hat put you in Gryffindor from over forty feet away," Amir smiles warmly.. "If anyone gives you any trouble.. Please let me know .. At least a heads up if you decide to eat any of them before the Headmistress finds out.. We are a team in Gryffindor.."

Little Shade has a worried look, "You are not worried about me being part were.. Wait before I eat them?" With a serious look, "I mean.. "

"Your sister Artemis just had," Amir took a second.. "You do not know.. Word is several pure bloods tried to call artemis out.. Lords of the manor.. " Looking around, "If you two can find out exactly what happened let me know.. "

"They hurt Artemis," LS was a little worried?

"Your sister and father.. As the sorting hat said.. No doubt they are slytherin.. " Amir flashed a smile, "Just like it said you are one of us.. Victoria.." Amir took a deep breath, "No more gloria's.. "

Victoria had a confused look..

"Something I heard.. I.. I am just checking on all of you.. If you are having any problems at home or here.. Let me know.." With a serious look on his face, "Please before it becomes an issue.. "

"You.. You do not want me to hang around Thomas, "Victoria narrows her eyes..

"Honestly no.. " Amir looks both girls in the eyes, "I am not going to lie to you.. Either of you.. Courage and Bravery take the weirdest forms.. I am hoping you two rub off on Thomas.. " Taking a deep breath, "A lot of OWLS have come in.. Worried parents.. I.."

"My father said the schools were off limits.. He said any person he found attacking students or using them as soldiers would answer to him.. Noblesee Oblige," Little Shade spoke.. "He told all the sentient beings this.. "

"I mean the rumors," Amir whispered.. "I have your word.. As a Carthen.."

LS had a confused look on her face, "I just said that.. Honor is all my mother had.. Are you.."

"No.. Your father's reputation is.. Odd for a slytherin.. For a pureblood.. His word was his bond.. That everyone has agreed on about Thomas," Amir rubbed his smooth chin.. "It.. I am a little stressed.. If possible could you spread the word.. Thank you.."

Standing up straight Prefect Amir Ptolemy walks away as both girls giggle after watching him for a minute..

"He is cute," Victoria smiled..

"We have to look into the sorting hat," LS narrows her eyes.. "Everyone trust it to much.. We need to talk with.."

Mrs. Creevey is not being very polite, "The headmistress will speak with you when I get you to her office.."

"She has always been welcoming Sigiled," The older man in a suit was not very happy.. "You do not know the issues we are having in the United states.."

"Whats wrong MISTER Fontaine.. Did the slaves in the colonies finaly rebel," Mrs. Creevey had stopped and turned? "Let me be clear.. I know the men and women you are trying to kill quietly.. For existing.. If the Sasquatch and other brothers in arms.."

"Mrs. Creevey.." Taking a deep breath, "Their are issues.. Some quarters want us to retrieve Young Mr. Thomas.. He is a criminal.. He has killed hundreds of Aurors.. The.."

"MY FATHER IS NOT A CRIMINAL," Little Shade Yelled! With hers getting a low level glow of green, "We have heard stories of the camps.. "

Seeing Ls's features, "Canine teeth.. Part werewolf.. My god.. She.. Her eyes.."

"You tell him," Mrs. Creevey responds..

"Those are false rumors.. A conspiracy theory.. They are reservations.." Fontaine takes a deep breath, "Child.. This means she has dual citizenship.."

"Agilbert," Minerva's voice is stern.. "I am quite busy.. These disruptions will stop.. Headmaster Fontaine.."

Taking a deep breath, "Forgive me.. It.. It has been hard.. We.."

"I know you have lost a LOT of people.. " Minerva took a deep breath, "Yes.. I know there are parties in MACUSA who want Thomas and Professor Scamander returned to MACUSA.."

Agilbert Fontaine took a deep breath, "My apologies.. It.. It has been trying times.. We.. " Taking half a moment, "We have been forced to cooperate and inform the President.. Mrs. carthen.. Change is never easy.. And you father is the, was .." A smile crosses his face, " A bastard.. A beautifully evil Bastard.. "

"A bastard," Little Shade had a confused look on her face.. "You say it with respect but you called him a criminal.."

Thomas is.. How do I put this," Fontaine shook his head looking for a word.. "As you brits say.. He is an American.. An escourt assigned as his caregiver.. Little bastard.. Let me guess Minerva.. He was sorted into Slytherin.."

Mrs. Creevey gave a look of wonder to the Headmaster.

"From across the room by about a good forty feet," Minerva smiled herself..

Fontaine went wide eyed, "From across the room.. I thought that," fontaine took a deep breath..

"Same for me sir," Little Shade spoke proudly.. "I was sorted into Gryffindor from across the room.. Bruce my brother is in Ravenclaw.. Same thing.. "

"From across the room?" Fontaine looked at Minerva, "I thought the.. The sorting hat can tell from that far.." Taking a deep breath, "I do have a few people with me.. One of my instructors.. She wishes to see Thomas.. " Minerva lowered his eyes, "Like I said.. I stand by my assessment.."

"If Mrs. Weasley wishes to allow her at her house for dinner.. That is all I can say," Minerva sighs.. "Mrs. Creevey is our head of security now.. She has issued a policy I agree with.. No.. The students are here to learn.. "

"Minerva.. The ministry approved the use of Sigiled Soldiers," Fontaine looked at Minerva..

"They have since I taught most of them.. Would you like some Tea.. Agilbert?" Minerva moved gracefully, "Mrs. Creevey.. Would you be so kind as to let Madam Joa-joa know I politely request to finish one day without interruptions.. My goal for tomorrow is shot.."

Fontaine did a double take, "Minerva.. I never said who I brought with me.."


	13. Chapter 13

Thomas walked into the infirmary quietly..

"Mr. Carthen,"An old woman with a stern voice spoke.. She took a deep breath, "You should not be here.. I am covering for Hannah.. You.."

"Madam Pomfrey, "An older asian woman in a nurses uniform with sigils whispered..

"Ms. Guen," Pomfrey seemed to snort.. "I am.."

"Perhaps Madam.. A mere moment of kindness can change someones destiny," Ms. Guen looked at Thomas.. The red cross on her armband seemed to shimmer, "Maybe From an.. The world oldest profession to an old family profession.. "

"I.." thomas looked down, "I.. My older self told me mistakes were made.. I.. I understand if it is wise I never get sick.. Mrs. Longbottom is mad at me.."

"You know quiet well about the incident at the muggle hospital," Ms. Guen raised her eyebrows.. "His troops assumed guard duty over injured Aurors.. Noblese Oblige.."

Closing her eyes Madam Pomfrey, "Gloria is.. Hannah had to restrain her.. We are waiting on the transport.. Her grandfather is having her transported to an American hospital.. It appears to be a form of Imperius.. I would prefer her to be awake.. Make your apologies young man.."

Thomas walked over to Gloria who was restrained.. New muggle Machines had been added to monitor her..

Gloria saw Thomas and started yelling.. He walked over slowly..

"Mr. Carthen.. You are upsetting," Madam Pomfrey panicked.. "You little liar.. "

Thomas's eyes were glowing as he grabbed Gloria's right arm.. He drew the new wand he had and started stroking Gloria's arm while he held it..

"Thomas, "Nurse Guen's sigils were glowing.. "What are you.. You doing," She grabbed Madam Pomfrey.. "Dont touch him.. Thomas.. You cant do this.. It is an unbreakable vow.. Under Imperius.. "

The sound of voices seem to fill the air..

"No.. Her father broke his vow," Thomas called out.. "Gloria.. He broke the vow. Listen to me.. you are in their.. I was wrong.. You.. You are smarter then me... I.. I apologize.."

Madam Pomfrey watched as Thomas's wand seemed to pull something..

Gloria let out an unholy scream..

"Dementor ee us Imperius Unbound ee us," Thomas kept repeating as the monitor sparked..

Gloria screamed again..

Madam Pomfrey broke free as the lights in the room dimmed, "He is killing.."

Gloria inbetween screams Grabbed thomas's wand hand.. She screamed again.. "Bloody yank moron.."

Madam Pomfrey frooze in place..

"Imperius Dementor Unbound .." Gloria screamed in pain as her eyes rolled back.. "Focus.." Gloria screamed.. "Dementor.. Worthless S #$.. You saw one.. It.. You.."

"Imperius Unbound Dementor.." Thomas and Gloria Screamed together..

"Imperius Unbound Dementor.." Both started chanting.. "Imperius Unbound De.."

A shadow appirated/moved into the Hospital infirmary..

"I got dem.. Lucius.. The wand is gonna go boom," A darker skinned creole woman in all black spoke. She held her staff high.

A second person apparated in, "Joa-Joa.." Lucius Seeing the wand glowing bright green, "Expelliarmus.. "

Joa-Joa tossed some bones on the ground and spoke in a weird Language..

Thomas wand flew in the air, it seemed to take a red fire from Gloria..

Thomas went flying off of the ground into a set of machines when the wand seemed to explode..

A green flame extended several feet till it turned into a grey mist..

"Goi.." Joa-Joa raised her staff bringing the bones back to her, "Da fool.. Make sure he did not go an' kill himself.." Joa-Joa looked at Thomas and his robes, "Always cheatin'.. " Joa-Joa laughed.. "Stroll chill into de hood dumb white boy.. Always starin' chit.."

Gloria sat up with a soundless scream and then laid down..

Madam Pomfrey speaks quickly, "Nurse check on Thomas"

Nurse Guen quickly moved to check on Thomas..

"Gloria.." Madam Pomfrey sat the wide eyed Gloria back upright..

"Joa-Joa.. That is not supposed to be possible.." Lucius heard the coming footsteps, "Did he just break.. No.."

"He is alive," Nurse Guen Quickly was checking Thomas.. She whispers in Thomas's ear, "Boss.. What the .. Hypocrit.. No heroes.. Thats the policy.."

"An' dumb," Joa-Joa looked to Lucius.. "You will need to tell de' ministry that the person who did .. Who harmed Gloria, most likely just got an 'splovie departure.. I tol' dat boy years ago that Chit neva work.. "

"Do you have to use that fake accent Joa-Joa," Lucius takes a deep breath?

Joa-Joa evilly glares at Lucius., "Why my lord.. Would you prefer a better set of airs? Master Thomas has again demonstrated his more ruffian heritage.. You will need to teach him which silver spoon goes up which oriface.. Shall we depart for a course of water burned beans.. Over some fish and chips.."

Rose Weasley comes rushing in and sees the scene,"Thomas.." Gloria is sitting up breathing slowly as Pomfrey checks her out, "Professor Malfoy.. Gloria is ok?"

"Ten points from Gryffindor.. You had one job.. ONE!" Pointing his wand at Thomas, "Keep him out of trouble.."

Rose looks down, "Professor. He slipped away.. I was talking with Scorpius..."

Creevey was quickly inside the infirmary with four other sigiled officers.. They moved with Military percision like a fire team with their batons, "Professor.. Professor.." Seeing Thomas as his robes start to disappiate, "You cheating little bastard.. Professor Malfoy.. His robes.."

Malfoy smiled, "The little bastards older self must of.." Pausing looking at Joa-Joa, "Someone.."

"Lord Malfoy.. The cheekly little ruffian I know all to well.. " Joa-Joa looked at Rose Weasley, "Help nurse Guen get Thomas on a hospital bed.. Madam Pomfrey.. Lets all stay quiet.. Let the Ministry sort out what happened.."


	14. Chapter 14

Gloria was hugging an older man dressed in a three piece suit.. Tears fell on the man's suit as he held her, "Stand up straight.. We will talk in a few minutes.."

Hermione took a deep breath, "Congressman Jackson.. I know this looks.. "

"Relax madam Minister," Jackson stood looking at Thomas.. "Headmaster Fontaine.. In a few days, MACUSA will officially be withdrawing all request to transfer Thomas Elliot Carthen.. My apologies on any misunderstanding in communications between my office and Ilvermorny.."

Agilbert nodded his head, "I.. After this incident.. As Reported by Professor Joa-Joa.. I feel Thomas Elliot Carthen's Grandmother's placement of him is her right as his only living family member.."

"Mr. Scamander," Jackson coldly eyes Hector.. "Madam Minister for Magic.. MACUSA will also be withdrawing its warrants for Hector Scamander's extradition. It is evident his.. that his decision years ago, while not notifying MACUSA, was the smart play..." Seeing several eyes looking confused, "Growing up under his mentorship the first time.. We had no such incidents.. On record.. In the interest of the Statue of Secrecy.. MACUSA feels it is important that Hector Scamander continue mentoring his now young again protege. In the security of Hogwarts.."

"Congressman, "Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.. "The ministry for magic happily awaits the paperwork.."

"Pretty much MACUSA is going to view Thomas as the Ministry's problem, "Joa-Joa shook her head..

"Grandfather," gloria took a deep breath.. "Will I be staying here.. At hogwarts?"

Looking at his grand-daughter Congressman Jackson sighed, "Do you wish to stay.. I never should have left you with that scumbag of a son in law.."

"I.. I am the top of my classes here," gloria spoke worried.. "I have friends here.."

"Perhaps Congressman.. After a short recovery.. It would be wiser she finish her studies.. If she choose to come to Ilvermorny we will make room, But.." Agilbert Looking at Minerva, "She is over three forths the way finished in her education here.. I would easily support her Staying at Hogwarts.."

Nodding his head yes to his grand daughter, "We do expect a full report Madam Minister.. From Professor Scamander over what he has taught him over the years.." Jackson and Scamander locked hate filled eyes, "Gloria my dear.. Do you want to come home and rest.."

"I will be home for the holidays.. " Gloria took a look back at Thomas who was still out cold, "I.. I wont to make sure that annoying little prick is.. I want him to remember I was right and he was wrong.." Innocently looking her Grandfather in the eyes, "I can annoy Professor Scamander for you.."

A very large grin crosses Congressman Jackson's face, "You do that for me.. My little morning glory.. " Jackson turns and looks at the Sigiled Creevey, "Marshall.. Former Marshall.. I am to understand that most of the Sigiled here in Britannia now work with the ministry.. A few given licenses as these private detectives.. If buy chance my ex son in law or his partner who did the unbreakable vow. Should by chance, they get caught by non auror sigiled.. I PAY WELL.. Quite well.. In what ever currencies they desire.."

"Congressman," Hermione stepped up.. "That is inappropriate.."

Jackson hugs his grand-daughter, "Your new Step Grandmother will save you a spot for the holidays.."

The congressman turns to leave, "Minister.."

"One minute.. I need to talk with Headmistress McGonagall, "Hermione takes a deep breath..

"Take care of the business of state Minister," McGonagall looked at Thomas.. "I am sure you will get the reports very quickly From Lucius.. Mr. carthen is not going anywhere at the moment.."

Hermione nodded her head and Left with the Congressman..

Fontaine looked over at McGonagall..

Gloria walked over to Thomas as he was in the hospital bed slowly.. Looking at Rose Weasley who was sitting there, "Why would he do this? No one has ever.. I .." A tear fell down her face, "You stupid first year.. You were supposed to keep an eye on him.. "

"That is because she is a weasley in gryffindor, "Thomas opened his eyes.. Weakly, "And she is not a stuck up Ravenclaw.. You were wrong.. I..I.. Win.."

"Because I am Weasley," Rose hits Thomas in the arm.. When he winces, "Sorry.. You.."

"STUCK UP," gloria has her hands on her waist.. She rolls her eyes with a smile. "You destroyed your wand genius.."

"Dont you ever do anything so stupid again," Rose Weasley spoke.. " Your daughters and son.. And friends.. are worried about you.. You cant just.. Gloria.."

"Go casting magic like that.. It requires planning and forethought," Gloria pokes Thomas.. "I hope that hurt.. Not to mention your robes..What was that?"

"I was given them.. " thomas answered with a smile, "I am famished.."

"You should be fine to leave in an hour or two," Nurse Guen spoke..

"What possessed you to try and remove an imperius curse and an unbreakable vow," Fontaine walked over.. "Agilbert Fontaine.. Headmaster of Ilvermorny.."

Joa-Joa came closer holding her staff, "Hello Thomas.."

Seeing Thomas's face, "It has been decided you will stay here.. I am just curious.. "

Thomas looked at Gloria, "I heard them whispering.. The other students.. They were talking about what had happened.. I asked the Barron what had happened.. He explained to me what was going on.. What the Imperius curse was and an unbreakable bond."

"I will speak with the barron over this," McGonagall was not very happy.. "Mr. Carthen.. You were supposed to be preparing the translation of the DAtDA classwork.."

"Thomas," Joa-Joa whispered.. "Was the Barron glowing green?"

Thomas crinkled his nose, "Yes.. " Then he looked down, "Yes Mam.. I got mad when he tried to tell me that it was a question better asked of Professor Malfoy.."

Rose Weasley looked down, "It is my fault.. He got away from me.. I was argu.. Speaking with Scorpius.. Headmistress.. Everyone is talking.. Thomas really is a natural necromancer?"

"Yes he is," Joa-Joa responds before McGonagall.. "Headmaster Fontaine.. Headmistress Mcgonagall.. Mr. Carthen needs to tell you about his earliest memories.. " thomas looks away, "Littleone.. Tell them about the.. Your invisibile friend.."

"Joa-Joa.. Wait.. You knew thomas's older self," Agilbert narrowed his eyes.. "Professor Joa-Joa.."

"Agilbert.. This is the first I have heard of this.. Thomas.." McGonagall sounded concerned, "You never told anyone about your invisible friend did you.. This is part of why you never developed an ob.. An issue.. What can you tell me about this friend.."

Thomas shook his head no, "He.. He is angry when I see him.. He.. He is dragged back into the grey fog by magic.. He never mentions his name he said the magic would find him.. Cause the magic drags him back.."

"The older Thomas only told me this.. He is about fifteen.. And is wearing what Thomas," Joa-Joa speaks calmly?

Thomas looks at Rose and then looks away closing his eyes..

Rose turns his head, "You have been haunted by a ghost from the veil.. Since you were a child.." Thomas has his eyes closed, "Thomas Elliot Carthen.. Open your eyes.. Merlins beard.. Oh bloody hell.. It is Gryffindor colors.. A fifteen year old male.."

Thomas nods his head yes .. Taking a deep breath, "Professor Joa-Joa.. He doesnt come to me here.. Why.. Would I tell you this? Are you a friend?"

"I saw him to.. And no.. More like Frienemies.. It is someone that keeps trying to escape through the veil," Joa-Joa calmly speaks..

"We can get a few of the year books and," gloria tries to add..

"No.. It can stay in the Veil.." thomas is scared, "I still remember the first time He scared me.. He was mad because of something.. About Something I did.."

The bloody Baron floated in glowing green, "I see the lad is doing good.."

Thomas looked down, "I.. I apologize for .."

"Think nothing of it," the Baron had stopped glowing.. "It worked I see," The bloody Baron smiled.. "I expect nothing less then a pureblood of my house.. Noblese Oblige.. Indeed!"

"We will discuss this later Baron," McGonagall took a deep breath..

"Which bloodline," Gloria ask?

"I.." The Baron Pauses, "It does not matter.. An ancient one.."

"Baron.. Is thomas haunted," Joa-Joa held her hand up to the others?

"That is an odd question," The baron gets agitated.. "Yes.. We do not know.. Hogwarts has not let it in. And Peeves is afraid of Master Thomas.. We have not seen him since Master Thomas had arrived."

Rose sighs as she looks thomas in the eyes, "Thomas it is going to be ok.. The ministry has a department that deals with this.."

One of the hogwart's elves catches Minerva's attention, whispering something to her..

"What do you mean that Rita Skeeter has an appoint with Mr. Carthen.." McGonagal is not very happy she reads a letter handed to her, "Mrs. smith has requested Mr. Carthen be freed from classes.. The appointment was set months ago.. " Minerva reads the letter pissed off, "Mr. Carthen is.."

Professor Joa-Joa chuckles, "Still playing dirty.. Isnt Mr. Carthen supposed to go to the Weasley's tonight for dinner.."

"I always found it odd she gave him good press," Agilbert narrows his eyes.. "Perhaps it would not be out of order.. A homecooked meal.. And we can observe away from the prying eyes of the rest of the nosy students.. And the other issue.."

"Fine.. It will be at the Weasley's tonight.." Minerva looks at Thomas, "Young man.. While the results of your.. Your unauthorised experiment had a good outcome.. It could have killed both of you.."

"How long do I have detention for," Thomas looked down?

"How long to you plan on attending hogwarts," Headmistress McGonagall responds?


	15. Chapter 15

"Mrs. Smith," Molly Weasley shook her head.. "I only agreed to this because Minerva thinks the school does not need this.. Rita.. So we are clear this is MY house.. "

The well dressed Rita skeeter had her floating pen and paper.. A photographer with a new modern looking camera was recording, "I understand Molly.. I have this interview to do.. The ministry is not happy either.."

"Mr. Carthen is a man of his word.." Mrs. Smith grins in her three piece suit, "You are free to ask what ever you want.. Percy.."

Percy narrows his eyes in anger then covers it diplomatically, "Mother.. I apologize.. We had to cut a deal to save .."

"The minister for Magics posistion.. She won the vote of no confidence.. With the full support of the new ministers, "Rita smiled.. "Not that I am surpriesed.. Lets go to the second interview.."

"Wait.. Second interview," Percy spoke worried?

"Yes.. You did not know.. Mr. Carthen was huge fan of my writing.. Said I was his favorite dishonest muck raker," rita smiled.. "This is the follow up interview.. " Looking outside a window, "Thats him.." Rita takes a deep breath.. She pauses and undoes her hair allowing it to fall.. She stands a little straighter, "Mrs. Smith.."

Molly's look of disapproval fills her face, "Remember what I said.. Cross a line and I will end the interview.. It is my house.."

Hector Scamander, in an old professors tweed jacket smiled, "Molly.. Just watch.. My money is on my protege.."

"So you do fully admit to that fact on the record," Rita turned causing her hair to move?

Scamander pointed outside, "You have a little bit of time before the Mistress of the house boots you.."

"Hector, "Mrs. smith narrows her eyes..

Rita starts to head outside and opens the door, "This is Rita Skeeter here at the Weasley shack.. For a one on one exclusive.. With who some are calling the hero of the Third wizarding war.. Others dispise him.. As my faithful listeners and readers know.. Two days ago the so called third wizarding war ended when Thomas Elliot Carthen was de-aged.. Now the american warlord is eleven years old.. My inside sources tell me he was sorted into..."

As Rita walks out Molly takes a deep breath and smiled, "You coached you old rat.."

"My dear.. Your husband and me cooked up a small surprise.. Good luck to Rita.. " Mr. Scamander grinned, "Your husband has been talking that boys ear off for th elast two hours.. Once he realized he had no clue what happened.. So far he told him about nintendo, arcades, TV rabbit ears.. th eLot"

"You coached him," Percy stops for a second.. A huge Grin crosses his face, "Mother.."

"I told you we had it covered.." Molly smiled evilly, "No Mr. Carthen.. You said you would show us how to make these grilled cheese sandwiches.."

"Molly.. You have to watch this, " A beautiful black woman pointed out the window.. "Rita is .."

"Angelina," Molly walked over to the window.. "Did he just kiss her hand.. Open the window.."

Molly raises her hand causing th ewindow to raise..

"Mr T.. I.." rita took a deep breath, "It.."

"I am such a big fan.. Your biography on snape.. " thomas stopped, "Pretty Lady.. This is my son.. Bruce Tiberius DeSorium.."

Bruce smiled politely and copied his father, "My lady.. You have aged like a fine bottle of wine.. " Taking Rita's hand Bruce politely kissed it making Rita blush as his Veela features seemed to glow.. "I hope you do no tmind .. I.. " Bruce paused.. "I hope it does not affect your planned interview.. Me and my sisters just met our father.. Well The young man he is.. "

Almost motherly, "It is ok.. It has to be hard finding out your father.." Rita paused and though tbetter, "Is now your age.."

Little Shade stepped forward, "I do not like her.. She smells of over priced perfume.."

Artemis just stood back with Rose and gloria.. All three narrowed their eyes..

"You must be Little Shade.." Rita stuck her hand out, "I am.."

"My father has stated all his children are free.. May I go in.. I would rathe rlearn to cook then interact with this woman.." Rita got a hurt look on her face," They told me what happened.. Vickie.. Lets go help Mrs. Weasley cook.."

Arthur Weasley stepped forward.. "Ladies.. I am th eman of the house.. It is," Arthur Weasley chuckled.. "Cant say that with a straight face.. You do not have to sit out here.."

Victoria stuck her nose in the air, "I know what lies you said about my Uncle.. Do not talk to me.. Why he agreed to this I do not know.. "

"Ms. dursley.. That is rude," Victoria and Little shade walked inside ignoring Rita.

Gloria, Rose, and Artemis cross their arms at the same time..

The girls walk inside the house seriously.. Both stop and smile, "How did we do Auntie Angelina?"

"Did we do it right," Little Shade grins.. "Father did say I have the right to make all the money I want.. Plus.. I do NOT like her.."

Angelina hands over two gold Galleons a piece..

"Angelina Johnson Weasley," Molly stopped and laughed.. "Are you paying the children Galleons?"

Both girls turn to Mrs. Smith, "Can you invest this for us.. We would like to buy muggle stock.. In Disney.."

Mrs. Smith smiled, "I am your father's lawyer.. " Shaking her head, "Little shade you have a trust fund.. I can start a second one.." Looking at Angelina, "But we can start a separate fund for you two to put all your ill gotten gains.. I am already well paid to look over Carthen legal matters.."

"Trust funds," Percy narrowed his eyes..

"Gringotts did not stutter.. They turned in all of Mr. Carthen's paperwork.. " With an evil smile, "The main Trust fund for his children is separate.. Victoria.. I will talk with your father Mr. duddley.. We will see if he is ok with you having a trust fund you put your money into.."

"Daddy is a softie.. I will OWL him," Victoria giggled.. "OWL him.."

Angelina chuckles and turns back to watching out side, "They have not moved.. And here comes.. Fortuna and Jorel.. Rita is pissed.."

Mr. Scamander moves his head no to Percy, "We pulled this to keep Rita off her tracks.."

Jorel and Fortuna say nothing and just quietly walk in..

"Forgive me children I have to watch this.." Angelina smiled, "Percy.. Be a dear and give them two galleon's a piece.. It is my bag I sat on the table.."

Percy looked at Jorel and Fortuna with their hands out..

Percy looked at the purse with a G on it, "This is.." Percy is surprised when Angelina just reaches back with her wand, "Open.."

The gucci purse opens and a mag comes out..

Percy shakes his head and takes out four Galleons.. He hands two each to Jorel and Fortuna.

Both turn around and look to Mrs. Smith, "Mam.. Can you.."

"Invest it in Disney," Molly Weasley looked at Scamander..

Jorel and Fortuna looked at each other, "AT and T please.. They own Warner Brothers.."

"Unless .. "Jorel looked at Angelina, "Mrs. Weasley.. Would it be wiser to pool our money and go in with the others.."

"Why are you asking her.. My brother owns the shop.. He," Percy gets a dirty look from his mother and sister in law..

"Because she runs the house hold Mr. Weasley.. Professor Malfoy said we did good and looked for weaknesses in the decrypting the latin.. And in his lesson.. Professor Scamander said look for the power behind the throne.. So in the financial power.. The one in charge would be Angelina.. She may not have direct control.. " Jorel politely spoke, "I think she has the most influence.. "

"And going by the Gucci purse she has taste," Fortuna Crotch smiled.. "It means she keeps an eye on her hsubands books.."

Angelina turned a little surprised, but with a huge grin.. "They understand the drill.. Dont forget.. Audrey wants you to book that trip.."

Percy turns and looks at Scamander, "Professor.. I was not aware that was on the approved list.."

"You may attend a first year class if you like.. I have assigned them all the books and class work.. There are posted due dates and a sylibus publically available.. I am generating more time on practicals.."

"You teach history.. Practicals," Percy did not have a happy look on his face..

"I did keep Mr. Carthen on the right track for years," Scamander smiled..

"It is not professor Scamander's problem that.. That," victoria tried to remember the right words.. "He did not have the.. A large family like the weasley's.."

"The word is interpersonal network," Jorel smiled politely.. "Designed to.. To keep personal development.. Growing and.. And.."

"Developing other data hubs.. Social Networking theory was the over head subject.." Fortuna smiled, "I kept better notes Jorel.."

"Ten points for Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw.. Good job," Scamander proudly spoke.. "And why is that important to have family and real friends.."

All four kids raise their hands..

Percy is shocked, "They have had only one class.."

"Little shade.. you read the notes," Scamander asked?

"No sir.. I heard the speach my father gave," Little shade grinned.. "Family and friends are a community.. It keeps us healthy and sane.. Magical creatures, humans, all of us are mostly social animals.. The were wolf community has suffered discrimination for years.. We are family and that keeps us all together.. " She looks around and stops looking right at Mrs. Weasley, "Is that what made a lot of people hat emy father.. He.. He lost his family and friends.. He was isolated.. And then grew to be feared.. because he was oblivated and made to forget.."

Percy was quiet, "Their was no indication he was a mage.. And.. Professor Scamander can explain.. A story of which I am curious myself.."

"Quiet.. I am trying to listen," Angelina speaks forcefully.

Rita had just asked a question, "..want to know.."

"I do not know why my older self kidnapped Mrs. Potter and .. And Mrs. Granger.. " thomas looked down, "I already explained.. It.. He must have thought the.." thomas looked up at the Weasley house, "Maybe he thought that genetically there was an issue with mages.. And that there were to few mages.. He decided to use artificial insemi. Se.. Insia.. He decided to create test tube babies..

Arthur Weasley put a protective grandfatherly arm around thomas, "Rita.. Thomas is NOT that man.. Listen. That was my daughter and daughter in law... We do not know what was going on.. To thomas here is is still over two decades ago Rita.." Looking towards his house, "Little thomas is more technically like.. Well Carthen Jr.. "

"So after what his older self did to your family you forgive him," rita was sceptical.. "And not the rumor your Daughter, son, and daughter in laws were having affairs.."

Thomas sees the anger cross Mr. Weasley's face, "I mean.. Maybe .. It was to strike back at Larry and Ramsey.."

"You mean harry and Ron," Rita gets a look on her face.. "The two Aurors.. You do not even know there names.. What about their wives?"

"Hermione Weasley and Ginny Potter," Thomas smiled evilly.. " What they are very pretty.. Like you mrs. skeeter.. I know their names.."

" What is the name of the Gryffindor Prefect you met," Arthur has a weird look on his face?

Thomas rolls his shoulder.. "I dont know sir.."

"Who have you met at Hogwarts," Rita ask? "Minus Gloria Jackson, Artemis LeStrange, and Rose Weasley glaring at me."

Thomas starts naming, "Victoria dursley, Fortuna Crotch, Jorel Unbridge, Bruce tiberius Desorium, Little shade Carthen..."

Angelina looks back to Hector Scamander after a minute, "Old Man.. He is naming females in slytherin house.. So far not a single male other then his son, Scorpius, Albus, Teddy, and his friend Jorel."

Molly Weasley sticks quietly walks over and listens.. Arthur smiles when he sees his wife watching.. She takes a deep breath, "Memorizing all the female names and a few males.."

Angelina and Molly both turn and look at Scamander..

Percy chuckles, "He is giving Rita a list of.."

Molly glares at her son, "We will talk later.."

"Mr. carthen," Rita sighs.. "So .."

"But.. I havent," Arthur weasley tapps Thomas on the shoulder with his fingers..

"Rita.. You see what I am seeing just a growing lad," Arthur states cooly. "With healthy normal drives.."

"Normal.." Rita laughed not menaing to, "Ok.. Readers want to know.. Thomas was sorted into Slytherin.. From forty feet away.. How do you all intend to deal with.. With thomas's unslytherin attitude?"

"Noblesee Oblige.." thomas answers quickly,"What.. I was told I am a pureblood.. What ever that means.. "

"You have read your.. Your older .. Thomas Seniors manifesto.. What does that mean, "Rita looked down her glasses..

"We are lords of the manor, "Artemis stepped forward.. "It is a principal that is well established.. My father.." She put her hugged her father, "Lost and abandoned in the states.. Oblivated 23 times.. Thanks to the influence of Mr. Scamander.. For better and worse.. Dad went through years of hell.. I am not sure I.."

"He used muggle weapons of mass destruction against the International Convention of Wizards and Uagadou," rita colly tried to check Artemis..

"The students were rescued by.." Arthur Weasley shook his head, "By Lucius Malfoy and Marshall Creevey.. All of the students.. It also appears that the .."

"Nukes," thomas adds for Mr. Weasley..

"The Nukes had been brought in by one of the instructors.. " Weasley seemed to be mad at the thought, "You do not store those with children around the .. No.."

"There is no proof that," Rita looks at Arthur.. "All the children from Uagadou.." Rita takes a deep breath relieaved for some reason, "You mentioned the children were rescued by the former Death eater Lucius Malfoy.. And the mother of the boy who died at the battle of hogwarts? Colin Creevey?"

"My father was.." Artemis smiled, " A good man at heart.. He made it clear to all the Wizarding schools I assume, That children are NOT soldiers.. Do NOT send them.. " looking at Arthur she takes a deep breath, "That is my opinion sir and it will not change.. As I explained to a few slytherin earlier.. The older Mr. Carthen had wise policies.. As much as you think he liberalized the Wizarding world he had a firm hand with those who.. Wh forgot the rules.. "

"Yes.. I have read the reports Artemis," Rita narrowed her eyes.. "So other Syltherin Students have issues with Thomas.. the elder's methods.. Sentiant Magical Creatures granted places in the ministry.. Sigiled muggle and squibs.. Goblins with wands.."

"A firm hand, "Artemis spoke clearly.. "We are in this together.. And Yes Professor Lucius Malfoy and Mrs. Creevey lead the rescue operation.. Not a single Child was killed in the raid.. "

"Some would call thomas a terrorist, "Rita unconciously bit her bottom lip..

Thomas caught it and grinned, "One man's terrorist is one man's freedom Fighter.. I heard the Longbottom's were cured.. Well a working cure.."

"As was Astoria Malfoy," Rita was looking at Thomas.. She blinked, "I heard the rumor.."

"What.. "Arthur Weasley paused, "I had not heard about this.. "

"I have a source in the ministry.. " rita smiled to cover her slip up, "It appears that the blood curse that affects her.. Gives hope to many.."

Arthur has a confused look on her face, "You.. You write trash.."

Thomas narrowed his eyes looking the woman in front of him, "You are hiding something.. "

Rita got a look on her face, "Mr. .. Mr. Thomas.. I smell something.." Thomas closed his eyes taking a deep breath.. Exhaling a green glowing air that seemed to disappiate, "Yes.. I smell it.. "

Thomas opened his eyes which were glowing eriely green where they should be white this time..

"This.." rita was very scared, "This interview is over.. Thank you Mr. Weasley.. I just dont..."

"Dad," Artemis turned her father around.. "How are you doing that?"

"Rita is hiding something.. " Thomas looks agains at Rita, "My... My apoligies.. Our potion and charms Teacher.. Professor Weasley told me earlier.. She could smell what her children where doing.. "

"Secrets.." Rose stepped forward, "She is .. She is a low life liar.. She falsely accused a lot of my family of.."

Thomas seemed to turn his side ways, "I .. I think I get it.. Mr. Weasley.. Who was dumbledores spy?"

Arthur Weasley looked at Rita, "Son.. This woman.. Albus Dumbledore did not have.."

"Magic is learned.." rita stopped at Thomas's comment, "You really should tell them.."

Rita closed her eyes, "Thomas.. They are.."

Molly weasley came outside, "Tell us what?"

Percy is followed out by Hector, with Angelina stopping the other children from joining..

Percy calls out, "Rita Skeeter.."

"It is ok Mr. Percy Weasley.. Rita is one of the good guys," Thomas saw the confused look on Bruce and Artemis's faces.. "The muggle CIA.. They embedded spies all the time.. She was spying for someone.. They choose the press among others.. "

Rita locked eyes with Moly Weasley, "I have no idea what you are talking about kid.. I am just a mere muck raker.. That is the word muggles use. For the record, You were never a gentleman."

"Ms. skeeter," Percy saw the two women with locked eyes..

"I am very curious over several things myself.. Like why does muggle technology now start working at hogwarts.. " Rita smiles politely, "I was not part of Dumbledore's long range plan.. I was never part of the order of the Pheonix.." Looking at Percy coldly, "I thought you resigned from the ministry.."

"What are you, "Percy pauses taking a deep breath..

"Hello, Minister! Did I mention I'm resigning?" Rita looks at Molly, "Now.. Not my daughter you Bitch! That was a classic line.."

Molly was wide eyed, "You were not.. No.. You are.." Molly covered her mouth, "You were there.. How?"

"No.." rita smiled, "but for the record.. " Looking back at Thomas, "A dear friend made sure if I was ever exposed as an animagus.. The paperwork was there the whole time.."

"You are not registered," Percy saw Thomas laughing.. "What is funny?"

"Well if the paperwork was filed and then lost.. She technically did not break any rules. Not her fault the ministry lost it, "thomas looked at Scamander.. "Is that the change shape thingie.."

"Yes father," Bruce responded.. Chuckling, "The shape changing thingie.. " Bruce cracks a smile, "Artemis.. Dear Sister.. I think we got our mother's intelligence.."

"You did.. and their looks.. I am an ugly dumbass," Thomas narrows his eyes..

"Littleone.. " Rita takes a deep breath as she leans over.. She kisses Thomas on the forehead, "I have a husband to go home to.. I thank you for that.. Your father is not a complete Dumbass.. Just a partial one.. I was not a spy for Dumbledore.. "

"Who do you work for," Percy called out? "Rita Skeeter.. You need to come in.. We.."

"I already work for the Ministry.. His grandmother is a .. Well a lot of very nasty things.. Thomas gets it honest.." Rita politely grins, "And for the record.."

"You werent a spy," thomas swallow shard.. "You.. You.."

"Lets just say that several of voldemort's Animagus did not make the party, "Rita turned to the Camera man.. "Lets go my Apprentice.. What all of you heard here today is just speculation.. It better stay this way.. " Rita Skeeter turned into a beetle and flew away..

"But.. Yes mam," a few seconds her camera man turned into a dragonfly..

Everyone watches as the two insects seemed to have a green flash of light as they disappeared..

Molly looks up as they disappeared, "Bloody Hell.. Percy.. I advise you not to report this.."

Mrs. smith was wide eyed as She stepped outside.. Angelina was followed by the Children..

Bruce looks at Thomas wide eyed, "How did you know?"

Thomas points to Professor Scamander, "I had a great teacher.."

Molly takes a deep breath, "We need to talk children.. "

"You have our word.. We will NOT speak of this.. This is bad.. " Thomas shook his head, "Doom and Gloom.."

"Why is it bad," rose turns Thomas around? "I am supposed to keep an eye on you.. So why?"

"He is just still recovering from the cultural shock," Arthur Weasley took a deep breath looking at Mrs. Weasley..

"No sir.. She wants us to know it can be done," Thomas looks at Rose.. "You are right.. I am just worrying over nothing.."

"Do not start that," rose had her hands on her hips glaring.. "For the love of .. Bloody hell.. Thomas we are not going ot make fun of you.. What were you thinking?"

"You are pretty when you are aggrivated," thomas Grins happily..

Rose Weasley glared, "Professor Scamander.. You should not be allowed unsupervised around Thomas!"

"Ten points for Gryffindor," Professor Scamander responded with a laugh.


	16. Chapter 16

Rose Weasley walked Thomas to the Slytherin table, "No.. You will sit and eat.. You will go shopping for a new robe and wand later.. "

Thomas was apprehensive as everyone was very quiet.. He was wearing blue jeans and a magneto was right T-shirt..

Several of the Slytherin females smiled quietly.

Artemis coughed politely, "Good morning father.. "

"Good morning," thomas smiles as he walks over to Artemis. He gives her a hug, "You.. You are prettier then your mother.. You know that.."

Artemis shakes her head, "You are still in trouble.. You cost Slytherin 10 points.. How did you get past the Grey Lady?"

The older Slytherin all started to glare but stopped with a single dirty look from Artemis..

"Yes Mister Carthen .. I asked the Grey lady to reset all the riddles for non Ravenclaw to expert level.. To paraphrase.." Minerva called out from her spot, "I have been assured by the Barron you followed the rules laid down by Professor Weasley.. We will Talk later Ms. Jackson.."

"It was late.. He had his blanket and pillow.. He slept on the floor," Gloria hit one of the other Ravenclaws in the arm.. "I told the Baron who said it was ok..

Professor Scamander walked in and yawned, "No Madam that is not the solution.."

The Grey Lady was not happy.. She threw up a large sheet sof paper and Glared at Thomas, "I will find the answer.." She turned into a ball of light and flew past the other Ghost and students..

"I should subtract fiftey points from Slytherin.." Hector Scamander took a deep breath, "Twenty five points awarded to Slytherin.. For out thinking the grey lady.. And fifteen points to Gryffindor for Rose Weasley being right.. About Karma.."

The Gryffindors and Slytherin where very happy with several nodding there heads yes.

Molly Weasley shook her head, "What did he do to poor Helena?"

Artemis looks at thomas, "Dad.. "

"What.." thomas has a smile till Minerva coughs politely, "Headmistress.. She is trying to solve the Navier-Stokes problem.. I may have hinted my older self had solved it to get Psychohistory to work.. I lost another Phone.. I set it out with her.. She opened the door for me absentmindely.. "

"And she immediately came to me every thirty minutes with a solution, " Professor Scamander yawned and shook his head.. "Boy you are Karma in the form of a semi.."

"What is the Navier-Stokes problem, "Molly asked as most of the students and staff were looking to Professor Scamander as he walked to the staff eating area? Several of the Ravenclaw's shook their heads..

"It is a set of no-maj unsolvable equations.."Agilbert Fontaine chcukled, "Headmistress.. He is YOUR headache.."

"In the Lady's defense I tried to get her with why isnt Nickelback considered one of the greatest rock bands of alltime, " Thomas's comment made a lot of the students roll their eyes.. Thomas looked at them, "She said they were corporate sellouts.. And they were not the beetles or sir elton john.."

Hector rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Straight Karma.. He flashed a shiney object in front of her.. In the form of an unsolvable math problem.. "

"And he learned this from you," Minerva looked at Thomas and then to Scamander..

"I tutored him in muggle mathematics.. Before.. Before the incident," Hector walked up to the table.. A single biscuit and a cup of coffee greet him, "Had to hide as part of the muggle community.. So I was a substitute teacher. It was an interesting subject.. which he barely passed.. "

Bruce shook his head and sighed at the scene.. He whispered to Jorel, " I got my mother's intelligence.."

Little Shade whispered to Amir, "Prefect.. Is that a good thing?"

"He just got more points for Slytherin.. So no.." Amir saw the hurt look on Little shade's face, "Keep in mind yesterday he also did the impossible.. I now see why you are in our house.. "

"It has not been confirmed yet," Victoria whispered.. "We heard the rumors.. "

"Yes.." Lucius looked at the other instructors, "Ms. dursley.. " the other Instructor's nod there heads yes, "Mr. Carthen.. For performing the impossible.. Breaking an Imperius curse and unbreakable vow.. To the house slytherin.." Lucius had a serious look on his face, "One thousand points to Slytherin.."

The Syltherins all started cheering as the other houses got lost look son their faces..

Artemis smiled as several of the older slytherin whispered Noblesee Oblige, slightly bowing their heads.

Amir glared at Thomas, "No.. They earned.." Taking a moment, "Let them celebrate.. " Amir Ptolmey stood, "We can take em.. It means every single one of you must not fail.." Amir eyes Artemis, "Syltherin hasnt won yet.. It just means we have to win the house cup.. And take every point we can.."

Gloria turns towards her fellow Ravenclaw, "Mandatory one hour a day extra study for all Ravenclaws.. I want us to take the top of every class.. I heard a rumor that the professors might all be adopting Lucius's method.. This means we can take Slytherin.."

Artemis looks around the Slytherin, "This means we have to take every point we can.."

Minerva quietly holds her hand up to the professors with a smile, "Just watch.."

Hufflepuff is quiet looking at each other..

Fortuna sees the quiet whispers and assumptions.. "We are not out of it.." Having stood, "We can win this.. We are not out of it.. Slytherin is just in the lead.."

The other three house tables burst out loud laughing..

The hufflepuff students all look down..

Thomas looks at the Syltherin table, "Why are you laughing.. Artemis?"

"It is hufflepuff.. They.." Artemis was gentle, "Father.. They.. are.. Hard workers.."

"Artemis.." Thomas looked at his friend Fortuna, "Winston Churchill.. Had all the traits of each house.. But he worked the Nazi's over.. Hard unrelenting work.." Thomas tried to think, "Uhm.. I.. I would have valued work horses over race horses.. I bet most of the Sigiled are hufflepuff inspirit.. No.. elbow greese is a magic on its own.. They may not have the Bravery of Gryffindor, The intelligence of Ravenclaw, or slytherin cunning.. But they will work every advantage they have.. And will play a long game.. They are the most dangerous of our competition.. they will burn the midnight oil.. Work while we sleep.. God forbid they get cunning and plan.. Assemble their brightest and start tutoring.. And have the bravest running hearts and minds with their own.."

The great hall is quiet..

"Father.. It is cute but.. They take anyone.." Artemis stops cold as she sees Samson stand up, "Samson.."

Turning to his fellow Hufflepuff, he takes out his wand.. The older hufflepuffs are followed by the same act with the younger students all standing.. They start lighting their wands and salute Thomas.. "Noblesee Oblige.." Samsons smiles, "Bring it on.. We will out work you! Two hours of extra study.. House meeting after breakfast.." Samson looks at Amir, "Dont get to attached to the Qudditch cup.."

Artemis is about to say something..

"I would return the salute.. I.. I have no wand," Thomas smiled.. "Noblesee Oblige.."

"Please.. There are a limited number of points possible," Gloria responds.. "Thomas.. Will cost slytherin a lot of points.. It is not feasible for hufflepuff to stage a comeback.. At the beginning.."

"Actually Gloria," Hector took a deep breath.. "Headmistress.."

"Agilbert," Minerva nodded her head..

"I will be telling my students when we get back.. " Looking at Thomas, "We will be holding a Junior olympic Wizarding tournament towards the end of the semester.. All the schools will be participating.. In an effort to rebuild international peace through competition.. "

"Which means that there are points available to take slytherin," Samson grinned moving his light brown hair aside.. "Headmistress what events will be present.."

"Each school will have to participate in each of the fields of study.. We are working it out.. I know their will be a quidditch tournament, the dueling society will hold the junior duels, and.. Their will be an academic competition.." McGonagall looked around, "And yes.. Ms. Jackson.. Every victory you score during this junior olympics is worth a hundred points for your house."

Thomas looks at a seat in front of a black haired slytherin female, "High.. You are Capricornia .. Capricornia Black right.. May I sit here.. "

Capricornia swallowed hard, "Thomas.. You.. You, my name.."

"You know my name," thomas smiled..

Artemis gave a dirty look but stopped herself from speaking..

"My adopted Auntie said I should talk with you.. " Thomas smiles, "You.. She said said you were hidden with the muggles.. " thomas looks around and raises his hand in a V..

Capriconia looks up to Narcissa with a smile, slowly she raises her hand in a V..

"Live long and prosper," Thomas speaks looking at capricornia..

"I can only be your friend if you answer the next question correctly.." Caproconia gets a serious look on her face, "Who is the best Captain?"

"Captain Hober Mallow.. Of the Far Star.. first a trader.. Then Mayor of Terminus.. " thomas smirks, "He was the best star ship captain.. Followed by Golan Trevize also of the Far Star.. Different version of course.."

"That is NOT an answer," Capricornica responds..

"Captain Sheridan of Babylon Five.. future President of the Intersteller alliance.." One of the male slytherin's responds with a smile, "What.. I am a half blood?"

"Please.. Captain Kirk would have ate them alive," Capriconia responded..

"Excuse me," Amir calls out.. "It is a well known fact.. Captain Kirk would have been in Gryffindor!"

"Spock would have been in Ravenclaw," Gloria calls outs..

"Yes.. But they would have fell apart with out Scotty.. " Samson spoke with a slight scottish accent, "He was pure Hufflepuff!"

Gloria looks at them, "Picard would have been in Ravenclaw with.."

"By merlins beard.. I bloody dont think so.. Jean Luc Picard would have been Gryffindor, "Amir responds..

"Mr. Ptolmey.. I am about to take ten points from Gryffindor even though I am a guest..," Fontaine stands up catching everyones attention..

"Agilbert," Minerva stands up.. "that.."

"Everyone knows Captain James T. Kirk was born in riverside Iowa.. " The instructors and students are wide eyed, "March 22, 2228.. He would of attend Ilvermorny.. And been sorted into thunderbird.."

Joa-Joa shook her head, "Not this crap again.."

The students were very quite as amir had lost the fire..

Little Shade stands up, "You are wrong Headmaster.. My father is an American and he is attending here.. So it is possible this Kirk would be here.. In my house.."

Amir and the muggle born students all Looked at Little Shade.. "She is right Headmaster Fontaine.. Thomas is an american and he is here.. James T. Kirk could be in Gryffindor.."

Fontaine starts to argue but is interupted by Joa-Joa, "The little werewolf is right.. Changes the whole arguement.." Catching his look, "Cher.. Thomas is an American... And gloria Dearie.. Jean Luc would have went to Beauxbatons.. You need to study up better.."

"You.. You never pay attention to these arguments," Fontaine has a questioning look on his face..

"Mr. Ptolmey," Joa-joa calls out after drinking something.. "For the record as Ilvermorny's Defense Against the dark arts instructor.. The Jedi would all be attending Hogwarts.. The muggle church of the Jedism was formed in the UK.."

"Their is a branch in the US," fontaine gave a dirty look to Joa-Joa..

"You will know the power of the dark side," Joa-Joa had a raspy voice, raised a hand, and had a small series of electrical bolts come from her hand..

All of the professors stare..

"Thomas.. And yes little one you are a registered member of the chuch of the Jedi.." Joa-Joa grinned, "Well I think you were.. Darth Carthage.. "

Minerva takes a moment as the students start all talking about Sci fi and fantasy.. "Agilbert.. Joa-Joa.."

"I recieved his personal papers.. The elder Thomas donated his whole Sci-fi fantasy collection from his mansion to Ilvermorny.. MACUSA has agreed to allow it.. " Agilbert shook his head, "A whole Mansion and three uhaul facilities full of nothing but No-maj books, tapes, and Cd's.. And yes your whole comicbook collection.."

Thomas got a pissed off look on his face, "All of my collection.."

"Sorry littleone," Joa-Joa took a deep breath.. "Gringotts put its value at over five million galleons.. Your signed first editions of time enough for love and foundation series."

Thomas has a tear fall from his face, "This is so total not awesome!"

"Dont forget father," artemis looked to her father.. "We have to go see your other house.."

"But.. but there first editions.. If I was a mage, it means I jacked every copy I ever wanted," thomas took a deep breath and pushed his plate in front of him forward.. "I am not hungry.."


	17. Chapter 17

"A package for Thomas arrived," Thomas was wide eyed at the tall large man..

"Mr. carthen, "Minerva was very calm.. "This is Hagrid.. The keeper of the keys.. "

Hagrid knelt down and looked at Thomas, "You dont look like a warlord.."

Thomas took a deep breath, "Are you a wrestler?"

A september wind blew softly as the two looked at each other..

"It is a shame they put you in slytherin.. " Hagrid stood up, "where is that.."

An all black house cat with bat wings appriated into the area.. It let loose a happy meow after sniffing the air.. He trotted over to Thomas, "Meow.."

"It showed up about five minutes ago," Hagrid shook his head.. "So far it has chased the owls all over the castle.. "

"What is it," Artemis asked?

Thomas kneels down, "You are pretty.. And you do magic.. "As he pets the cat it sniffs him and looks at the people around, "We dont know your name? "

"Her name is Number One," Hagrid hands a letter to Minerva.. "A new set of robes and a.. Well a very special wand.. and.. "

Minerva reads the letter..

Hagrid takes a deep breath, "Thomas.." Moving his jaw, "You are.. Your older self confused and scared a lot of people.. I wont have any of that.. sillyness your older self pulled.." Hagrid winked at Thomas, "Artemis.. I will give you a second chance.."

Artemis took a deep breath, "I.. I misjudged you.. My.. " Looking at Thomas," My father's older self made.. Had .."

"Still having problems with halflings," Hagrid smiled.. "My brother is happy in the Antartic Colony.. They all are.. Some time thomas you will have to explain your manefesto.. I bet the pure bloods are not very happy.."

"You're the half giant," thomas grinned happily.. "How is fluffy Bunny?"

"I am glad the extra side of meat is delivered.. I got one question, "Hagrid took a deep breath.. "Do you have to be friends with the Malfoys?"

"Hagrid," Minerva called out.. She hands the letter over to Fontaine, "Agilbert.. You are going to want to read this.. "

"His wand is made from .." Fontaine moves his head subtley, " A core donated by Pando.. That creature has never.." going back to reading, "Utah.. The Armillaria ostoyae donated.."

"And it comes With an amber sphere from ancient times," Minerva raised an eyebrow..

"This.. Minerva," Agilbert saw number one appirate.. "Listen this needs to be.."

Number One reappeared sitting on a bound package, "Meow.."

"Number one," Thomas went to reach down..

Number One Appirated back to Thomas's shoulder making him pause, "Meow.."

"Number One.." thomas stood back up, "I do not think they will.."

The package comes unbound.. A weird looking wand with a black oily look and orange balls on it flies to Thomas's hand..

Number One Apparates to Rose's shoulder surprising her, "Number One.."

"Mmmrreeeooooww!" The cloth of thomas's packages floats to him and surrounds him in the form of a slytherin robes..

Several other flying creatures show up with packages..

"And to my children.. I wont be there if you recieve this package.. " Agilbert looks at the packages.. "To Little shade.. If you are at hogwarts.. You are most likely in Gryffindor.. You have your mother's courage and strength.. She had enough for both of us.. "

Little shade had a tear in her eyes, "Dad.."

"A wand made of .." Agilbert narrowed his eyes reading the next page, "The bones of an old wolf from Chernobyl. He donated them.. And his fur... The raven with red feathers has been trained.. She is named Axel.."

Axel walks up slowly. Then she flies up to Little shades shoulder and making a loud skwak.. Little Shade swallows hard as the box on the ground opens up.. A White wand flies to Little shades hand..

Axel hops down and skwaks again..

"This," Minerva pauses as the package comes off the ground and forms new Gryffindor robes around Little Shade..

"Are beginner robes little one," Fontaine shook his head.. "This is not even legal over here.."

Bruce kneels and whispers in french to the large hawk, "What is your name?"

The Hawk hopes on Bruce's shoulder..

Fontaine reads some more, "Appearently... Her name is Osirus.. Minerva.. "

Bruce smiles and waves his hand as a wand comes from the package, "This is awesome!"

"Made of what ever Sigillaria is, bound with veela hair, and.." Fontaine narrows his eye, "dragon fur.. Their are no furred dragons.."

The process is repeated with the robes surrounding bruce..

Artemis looks at her large owl with a sigh, "Archon.."

"Meow," Number One seemed to speak..

The larger Archon seemed to give a dirty look to Number One..

"I already have a wand," Artemis looks at the package.. "And robes.. "

Fontaine sighed, "These were made for you after I found out last.."

"You can stop that right NOW," An older woman spoke.. She walked out to the forrest part they were standing at, "You little SOB.. . I should kill you.."

"Nana Amunet," Artemis was surprised.. "You.. ?"

Number One Apparates Thomas behind Hagrid.. Axel Apparates Little Shade behind Minerva.. Osirus Apparates Bruce Behind Fontaine..

Archon hop onto Artemis's shoulder..

"Archon," Artemis is standing behind Joa-Joa..

"They.. They can apparate," amunet's blonde hair and olive tan features show her surprise?

"Amunet.. ," Minerva looks at Thomas.. With a sigh, "Let me guess.."

"I am going to kill him and his grandmother.. " Amunet threw a balled up piece of paper to the ground, "I have to go tell that old goat..."

Fontaine puts away the other letter.. Waving his hand the piece of paper comes to Agilberts hand.. Opening it, "Congratulations.. Amunet Lestrange.. Per the surrender agreement with the Department of mysteries..."

Minerva tries not to smile, "Surrender agreement?"

"Signed Thomas Elliot Carthen.. PS.. bortaS bIr jablu'DI', reH QaQqu' nay', " Agilbert Fontaine had a confused look on his face..

"Revenge is a dish best served cold," Amunet growls out.. Pointing at Thomas hiding behind Hagrid, "I told thomas when he was this age.."

"I will have twins by that old bastard before I accept you as being anywhere near Athena," Thomas laughs.. "That conversation was just a few days ago to me.."

"That is not funny.. I am way to old to have children.. And now.." Amunet was pissed, "I left that old goat.. Because.. You.. You muggle no-maj.. "

"Is it true he saved Athena, "Joa-Joa coldly spoke holding her cane?

"That.." Amunet looked down, "He.. It is complicated.."

"I am tired of your S#$% Mrs. Lestrange.. You.. " thomas's wand glows green, "You were the one who oblivated me. Werent you.. You destroyed my life.. I was supposed to be here when I was elven. Not Professor Scamander.."

"You were.." Amunet paused, "You are white trash Thomas.. I.. I do not believe you are a pure blood.. My daughter.. Do you know.. What you have done?"

"Grandmother," Artemis was not nice.. "Did you obliviate him? AFTER HE SAVED MOM?"

Thomas steps out from behind Hagrid, "You.. You are the reason I.. I .."

Amunet paused and then glared, "I am the three time international dueling champion.. Little boy.."

"And I am a direct descendant of Melrin," thomas rolled his head and eyes mockingly, "And.." thomas stopped, "No.. I.. Mistakes.. I cant second guess myself.. But.. No.. Athena is a good woman.. And so is Artemis.. And that is because of Hector Scamander is a real man.. A good one.. "

Thomas turns his back on Amunet, "Headmistress McGonagal.. I gave Percy Weasley my word I would open the thingie they think is.."

"Dont you dare turn your back on me.. Trying to dismiss me," amunet was pissed.. "We know for a fact he is a criminal.. This artificial insemination.. He used it.."

Hagrid tired not to smile when he saw Thomas smirk..

"I am mad and hate you.. I most likely plotted a thousand ways to kill you.. Let me be clear.. I would never curse a child with you as its mother.. Not even Voldemort or Grndlewald.. No one deservses that fate.. "

"You helped him with love magic.. Or you and his accursed love of technology.. How did this happen," Amunet was mad waved her hands over belly..

"Headmistress.."

"Yes thomas," Minerva tried not to smile..

"You do teach basic anatomy and.. " thomas whispers, "Sex ed right?"

"Thomas," Minerva has a serious look on her face. "Amunet did not attend Hogswart.. I cannot vouch for her level of Knowledge.."

Fontaine laughed at Minerva's comment as Amunet glared..

Joa-Joa, Hagrid, and all the students grinned..

"You have not won," Amunet was fit to be tied.. The anger seemed to seep from her, "I am a proud graduate of the Durmstrang Institute. We covered such topics.."

"I cant help but think..All those years.. You bet against me.. Robbed me of everything of value.." thomas does not turn around as Number One appirates him back behind Hagrid, "Artemis is beautiful.. Like her sister and brother.. I have friends.. New ones I made when I got here.. And another one I made today.. "

"The ministry and MACUSA have most of your money, " Amunet's coldness reached out of her it seemed.. "Athena married someone else.. You do not remember the night Little Shade or Bruce was concieved.. You have not won.. "

"But I have friends here.. Even Scorpius and Albus who attacked me at least are honest frenimies," Thomas looks at bruce who nodded yes at the correct use of the word.. "Where are your friends? Your husband? "

"I am a Lestrange.. We," Amunet pauses.. "Do not look at me that way.. He.. He is a vile little creature.. He killed hundreds of Aurors personally.. He nuked ICOW.. And a whole school of.."

"That is why mama left," Artemis gave Thomas a dirty look.. "Reverse Psychology.. Grandmother.. you are responsible for me existing.. That.. That last big fight you had was.. Eighteen years ago.."

"You.." amunet froze, "I.. No.. She went slumming.. I.."

"She hunted down father and went straight into his arms, " Artemis took a deep breath.. "You.. Controlling over bearing woman.."

"You are resting your hand child on your wand," Amunet was angry..

"I was trained by the meanest B#$%^ I know.. She used to be a dueling champion," Artemis responded.. "For the record.. You have lost.. Dad is right.. I will help grand father get custody.. You need to change .."

Amunet is pissed, "He.. Listen you.."

"I love you grandmother but not your attitude.. Dad is just... God you should of made arangements at least with Ilvermorny.. And none of this would have happened.. He would have been some minor overlooked offical.. You made him greant Nana.." Artemis seemed to lift her nose into the air..

"Artemis.. He is.. Listen.. You do not know his bloodline.. He comes from a so called scourer colony in America.. A long line of theives and killers.. " amunet chuckled.. "Supposedly his father was from these colonist.. Claim to be nothing but a small group of about three hundred people.. All supposedly descended from pureblood criminals from here.." Minerva looks at her, "They are only descended from eighteen families.."

Fontaine is looking at amunet moving his jaw out..

"Yes headmaster.. A hidden colony of purebloods that are hidden from you.. "Amunet was pissed, "They are criminals.. And thomas gets a double dose.. He is a F#$%ing malfoy.. You dont know.. Lucius's mother is the head of the Department of Ministries.. She killed her husband with Dragon Pox.. Even then she had an affair to concieve her daughter.."

A very polite voice spoke, "Amunet.. Enough.."

"Grandmother.. Thomas," Scorpius stood there next to Albus..

"You.. It figures that," Amunets wand went flying from a single short blast from Narcissa's wand..

Amunet Angrily summoned her wand back to her hand..

Narcissa hit her wand again sending it flying, "We can do this all day Amunet.. You will leave my nephew alone.."

Amunet waves her hand a certain way and Narcissa's wand comes from her hand..

To everyone's shock Narcissa calmly drew a second wand and shot her own wand away from Amunet, "All day Amunet.. For the record.. I was the one working for Thomas Elliot Carthen.. Senior.. Expect an increase in births.. He put a special birth enhacer in the water.. You were thinking of having another child.. It activated.."

"Auntie Narcissa.. How .. Is that even possible," Thomas started thinking for a second.. "I mean.. Well if you blessed the chemical.. And cast a spell on them.. A.."

"A delayed reaction spell father," Bruce called out..

"I can see it.. It is some fancy spellwork but .." Jorel looked at bruce, "Thomas would have kept it simple.. To where even sigiled soldiers could use it.. "

"We will need to speak with Professor Weasley," Bruce was thinking out loud.. "She knows a lot about home magic spells.. Dad is not us.."

"Well I mean would you do .. It would have to be a really want .. " Jorel was thinking, "A wish want trigger.. Mr. Scamander mentioned something like this in class.. Magic being based on the MGCS formula.. "

"What ingrediants," Bruce looked at Jorel? "We need to seriously go to the library.. Maybe some of.."

"Boys," amunet had a partially horrified.. She had stopped, "You can not.. I mean.."

Narcissa waved her hand and her other wand came back to her, "Amunet.. Listen to me." With a sigh, "We can talk in private.." Narcissa smiled.. "You can NOT look me in the face and tell me you are not proud of little Thomas.. Every weakness you think he has.. He compensated for.. Over compensated for.." Amunet gave Narcissa a dirty look, "He showed no mercy to those who challenged him.. I wonder where he got that? Not from Hector or his mother.. Gave them every chance to stand down.. And when they refused.. "

Minerva nodded her head as Amunet waved her hand, bringing her own wand back to her.

Amunet takes a deep breath, "You destroy them.. And leave no dou.. " Amunet turns and looks at Thomas, "Doubt you are.."

"Lord of the manor," Minerva coldly speaks..

Thomas peaked around Hagrid, "Because.. They will always come for you.. Make an example and make it often as necessary. She said that all the time to Athena.. After a Joann, Willma and Goldie made Athena cry.. Give them one chance to walk away and then break their noses first.. No ." Thomas was wide eyed, "No.. I would not ever have been influenced by that B #$% !"

"Sound familar Amunet," Joa- Joa quietly but firmly uttered.. "Now where have I heard that? Agilbert?"

"It does sound very Familar," Agilbert gracfully turned.. With no malice, "Like a certain someones manifesto.. The first warning has been given for them to walk away.."

"And they did not walk away," Hagrid gives Amunet a dirty look.

"My exhusband was his mentor ..Not me, "Amunet had a smile break out across her face.. "I am not giving that little S #$ the pleasure." Taking a deep breath, "For the record however HeadMaster and Headmistress.. Durmstrang would be a better use of his potential. I will be contacting Krum over this matter."

Fontaine and McGonagall saw a small smirk on Amunet's face..

Thomas flicked Amunet off, "she.. I.. I remember that.. She hates me.."

"Thomas," Minerva speaks softly.. "Not every part of your past is pleasant.. As much as you hate her she is Athena's mother.. And she help make you the man you look up to now.. Do not be ashamed.. You took the pain she caused and turned it into a cause to prove her wrong.. Notice she waited until you were de-aged to challenge you."

Amunet stopped and turned, "Headmistress you.."

"Why do you think she was travelling abroad?" Minerva spoke, "I am willing to bet your older self left an open challenge to her.. Wands at Dawn.. Just me and you.. No witnesses winner take all.. Name the time and place.."

Amunet froze in place..

Hagrid raised an eyebrow and then chuckled..

"For now little ones lets get aboard the carriages.. Where are they?" Thomas sniffs the air and exhales green glowing air Next to McGonagall, "thomas.. It is ok to be angry and upset.. You are a young Wizard.. We all make.. Choices.. Someday I will tell you about the time when I went for a walk.. And a few German Aircraft crash landed.. Through no fault of my own.." Minerva softly spoke, "It was a VERY windy night. Random lightening storms. Or was it clear? No it had started out clear.."

"Minerva," All the adutls had frooze in place..

"Headmistress," Artemis swallowed hard.. "The international Statue of.. It.. Prevents.."

"The only time German planes flew over the Uk was World war two," Victoria states confused.. "Oh!"

Everyone is very quiet looking to each other..

"Headmistress," Thomas looked with respect At Minerva.. His eyes went wide eyed, "Never in the history of mankind has so much been owed to so few.. Bed knobs and broomsticks.. It is a retelling of.. It was true?"

"Poppycock.. " Minerva had a small smirk, "If I catch any of you spreading such lies I will deduct fifty points from your respective houses.. The international Convention of Secrecy prevents Witches and Wizards from exposing themselves in such a manner..."

Several Carriages landed..

"Minerva," Agilbert had a little shock on his face and in his voice..

"Please Minerva.. " Amunet calls out, "It would take a witch or wizard of such high skill.. You are not that good.. And to go do it undetected.. It is impossible. The ministry would have been aware of that level of magic.."

"You are very correct amunet, it would make a wizard very tired and drained.. Children.. Do not forget.. Amunet is the Three time Undefeated.. Something.. Something.. Dueling.. Order of Merlin first Class.." Minerva hid her smirk, "One of the most skilled and dangerous Witches ever produced.. She has not lost a duel since.. Her third year at Durmstrang I believe.. She would have eventually beat Narcissa with Ease.. She was even awarded the Victoria Cross.." Not even facing Amunet, "Come along Students.. Mr. Carthen gave his word to Mr. Weasley.. Please get in the pre-assigned carriages.."

Amunet who was a little angry but going wide eyed, "I never recieved the Victoria.. Cross..."

"I must be geting old.. I could have sworn Ole Winston gave someone that medal.. Anyway," Minerva calmly walked as if she had said nothing.. "Children.. Carriages.."

thomas opened the carriage door for Minerva. He whispers, "Ms. Price.."

Minerva chuckled and whispered, "If we are going to be rude Thomas.. I liked her portrayal of Jessica Fletcher better.. And Angela has a beautiful voice.. Has since she was a little girl..." Speaking louder," Children it is time to go.."

"Yes Headmistress McGonagall, "Artemis hit Rose in the arm lightly after shaking off her shock.

"Yes Headmistress McGonagall," the hogwarts students respectfully spoke quietly obeying with no argument..


End file.
